So Mote It Be
by Ultrawoman
Summary: COMPLETE! AU Season 4 - During her Will Be Done spell Willow doesn’t mention Buffy and Spike getting married, instead she complains about their childish behaviour...Oops! How exactly will the gang cope with the effects?
1. Chapter 1

A/N : I have decided I am more than a little crazy, since this will be my fourth WIP fic! I just couldn't help it though, the idea popped into my head a while ago and despite all sensible arguments, it just refuses to leave til I write it. Still, if the idea isn't very popular I'll probably not update it often or I might take it down and start again at another time, we'll see what happens...

Title : So Mote It Be  
Rating : PG  
Summary : AU Season 4 - During her Will Be Done spell (Something Blue) Willow doesn't mention Buffy and Spike getting married, instead she complains about their childish behaviour...Oops! How exactly will the gang cope with the effects?  
Disclaimer : All characters are Joss' own, I'm just using them for my own amusement and the amusement of anyone who wants to read this fic.

  
  
Chapter 1 

"Giles! I accidently killed Spike! That's okay, right?" Buffy's barely-sarcastic tone was lost on her Watcher who was in the bathroom concentrating on clearing his vision.

"Just a minute" he called back absently, as the Slayer slammed Spike down onto a chair and picked up the nearby length of rope.

"I get this spell reversed, they'll be finding your body for weeks" he sneered, internally cursing all those stupid commandos that had made him unable to harm humans somehow.

"Oh, make a move, please" Buffy dared him, getting right in his face "I'm dying for a good slay"

- - - - - - -

"I mean I'm going through something, and you'd think once in a while Buffy would make best friends a priority" Willow complained as she paced up and down Xander's basement.

"You know that she can't just let Spike go" the boy was trying to be sympathetic but his best friend's whole 'poor me' riff was getting real old, real fast. She seemed to have forgotten that other things, things that were not Oz-related, were important too.

"Why not?" the red-head was almost yelling now "He can't hurt anyone" she reminded him "I think those two just like being in a room together so they can make trouble. Did you notice the constant petty arguments and stupid comments?" she said, waving an arm in an emphatic geture "Honestly, they're just like five year olds!"

- - - - - - -

Giles sighed as he finally emerged from the bathroom, utterly sick of hearing Spike and Buffy bickering.

"If the two of you could just remain civil long enough to-" the words died on his tongue as he arrived in the living room and took in the sight before him.

"He started it! He's mean!" a little blonde girl of no more than five stamped her foot, folding her little arms over her chest.

"She's was trying to tie me up!" a little English voice complained as a small hand reached out and shoved the girl in the shoulder "She's the mean one!" he complained, as the two began pushing and shoving each other, all the while yelling five-year-old type insults.

Giles removed his glasses, hoping that at any moment his vision would clear and what he thought he was seeing would all be an illusion. He came to realise very quickly that it was no trick his eyes were playing.

"Oh, and as usual, dear"

To Be Continued...

A/N2 : I know this is very short and mostly stolen from the ep Something Blue. It's just an intro really to see if people like the idea. If you want to see more then review and tell me, if no-ones really interested I might not bother writing more, and that's not a threat, it's just me being practical, since I'm writing three fics already! ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Oh, and as usual dear...I've done it again haven't I? Foolishly started a fic that is so popular that I feel compelled to write loads more and really fast to keep you people happy! Oh well, I do love that you love the story. Thanx to everyone who reviewed; libraflyter, CC, Chelle86, Freezyboncoolipants, Faint Hate, Rouge Crayon, Spuffyfan4eva, CursedBlondie, Daniel Wesley Rydell, spikeswife1, aphelant, zanthinegirl, naiya-isis, sunnyhell, Squirly4spike, iluvglorfindel, slayer, Kristine, BuffyandDracoLover, spikespet2002, msberry, Little Hangleton, sirc, rubi-elektra, Lindsay, jobe, Pawn-for-the-Powers-that-Play. Here's chapter 2...

(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)

Chapter 2

"Er, Buffy?" her Watcher blinked a few times, crouching down to the small child's level, almost unable to believe what had happened.

"Giles" the five year old Slayer whined "tell Spike to stop being a nasty vampire"

The man frowned harder as he looked over at the little version of the English vamp, complete with bright blond hair and mini leather duster.

"Er, yes, Spike" he found it quite strange that he was reprimanding a child that was in essence a demon almost a century older than himself "now come along, I..."

"M'not listenin' to you" child Spike spat in response "You're not my Dad y'know"

"He's not my Dad either" Buffy shook her head, blonde curls swinging about her ears "but I wouldn't mind if he was...You wanna be my Daddy, Giles?" she asked with a sugar-coated smile. Spike rolled his eyes and looked away as Giles coloured slightly and smiled back at the child.

"Buffy that's very sweet" he said before realising what he was doing "Oh for heavens sake..."

"See" Spike laughed, pointing between Giles and Buffy "Watcher doesn't wanna be your Dad, cos you're just a stupid girly girl" he sneered.

"Am not!" Buffy stamped her little foot indignantly.

"Are too!" came the expected response, and the two kids squared up to each other, "You're a silly little..."

"For God's sake!" Giles exploded getting to his feet suddenly "Shut up both of you!"

The two kids stopped paying attention to each other as they both turned and faced the red-faced British man, the tiniest bit of fear shooting through their little bodies at the volume with which he'd spoken.

"Nice work" the little vampire muttered near Buffy's ear "Now you made him all pissed off"

"Oh!" the little girl gasped, pointing at Spike with her eyes wide as saucers "Giles! Spike said the P word!" she proclaimed, as if it were the biggest crime on the planet. Had she forgotten he'd killed two Slayers? Well of course she had, she was five years old!

"Tell tale!" Spike yelled, giving her a shove that knocked her to the ground.

"Fang-face!" she retaliated pulling herself to her feet.

"Slayer-Bint!" came the reply as she ran at him and wrestled him to the ground, tiny fists and feet flying everywhere.

With an exasperated sigh, Giles walked over and pulled the two apart, fairly certain their flailing limbs caused him a few choice bruises on his legs.

"That is enough!" he told the children as he held them both at arms length "Buffy I want you to go and sit down there" he said, gently pushing her towards the couch, "and Spike you will go and sit over there" he nudged the other child towards the armchair "Now we're going to play a game. Let's see who can stay quiet for the longest amount of time" Giles told them as they pulled themselves into the cushioned seats and glared at each other.

Carefully he stood to his full height and felt his way over to the kitchen counter and then the phone.

"Wha'do I get if I win?" Spike's distinct but higher-than-usual voice called out.

"Erm, a surprise" the Watcher told him "a nice surprise" he lied, since no matter how annoying Spike was he really didn't have the heart to threaten a five year old with a stake.

"I love surprises!" Buffy grinned, clapping her hands together excitedly "I'm so gonna win" she told the vamp, sticking out her tongue.

"No way!" he protested quickly.

"Yes way!" came the rebuttal just as fast.

"Quiet!" Giles yelled from the kitchen and the pair remembered the agreement of a nice surprise if they could keep their mouths closed. Both made a big deal of clamping their lips together and not saying a word though the looks they gave each other were far from friendly.

Giles managed to see the buttons on his phone just clearly enough to dial Willow's number but was disappointed when the answerphone picked up. He left another message and tried to think who else to call. Unfortunately there was only one other option that came to mind.

- - - - - - -

Anya wasn't very happy. Usually when she was kissing Xander she got very happy, because the kissing often led to activities of the bed kind and those were what made her really happy, but right now, her boyfriend seemed a little distracted and this she did not appreciate.

"Okay, what is it?" she asked pulling away from him, "You're not focusing Xander, I can tell, and I don't like it" she said grumpily, sitting up on the edge of the bed with her arms folded.

"I'm sorry" Xander apologised, "It's just...Willow was really upset. I shouldn't have let her go away mad"

"Well if she couldn't keep her boyfriend satisfied that's her own problem" the ex-demon shrugged, before she saw the incredulous look on his face, "Oh, I'm sorry. That was inappropriate for me to say?" she checked.

Xander sighed.

"It wasn't so much with the satisfying issues, it's kinda complicated" he really didn't want to get into the whole thing right now, "I'm sorry if I'm all un-focus-y"

Anya decided to take matters into her own hands. If she wanted his attention she knew definite ways of getting it. She started by kissing him with some passion, and it seemed to work.

"Regaining focus" he mumbled against her lips as they laid down on the bed.

Unfortunately it seemed they were not destined to get very far as the phone rang and Xander insisted he should answer it - just in case it was Willow.

Anya returned to being not happy.

"Oh, hey Giles" the boy was slightly surprised to hear him on the other end of the line, "What's up?"

"Xander, is Willow with you?" the Watcher asked hopefully, trying to focus on the kids in the next room in case they were getting up to mischief. Thankfully they were sitting quietly still.

"No, it's just me and Anya" came the reply to his question, "Is everything okay?"

"I'm afraid not actually" Giles explained, dropping his voice to a whisper so neither Buffy nor Spike could hear, "I think some sort of spell has been cast, in fact I'm certain. I can't see very well, and it's getting worse...and there's something else as well..."

"So spit it out, Giles, what's the deal?" Xander was getting worried now, "Is Willow in trouble? Or Buffy?" he asked agitatedly.

"Not as such, no" he frowned as a noise in the living room caught his attention, "Xander, I have to go" he said hurriedly, "but I would be grateful if you could get yourself here as quickly as possible" he added quickly hanging up the phone and heading for the next room as fast as he could without injuring himself.

"Now, where were we?" Anya asked suggestively as soon as Xander hung up the phone.

"Not now Ahn" he told her, much to her disgust, "We have to get to Giles' something's happening"

"Something is always happening" the ex-demon sighed, pulling herself up of the bed and picking up her jacket.

"Ahn, I..." Xander opened his mouth the speak but was soon interrupted as the window to his left was smashed in by a nasty looking demon. At the same time the door collapsed in and a second monster rushed them. Anya was quick to find a weapon, and was soon attacking the demon with a baseball bat, as Xander grabbed the washing line attached to the ceiling and attempted to strangle or possible decapitate the ugly thing with it.

"No, it's a Pargo demon" Anya rolled her eyes at his attempts at slayage, "Drowning it's the only way to kill it" she yelled.

Between them they managed to force the creatures head into the sink of water and it writhed around til it's life was over.

Just when it seemed the danger was over, the other demon started to climb in through the window, and it wasn't alone.

"Come on" Xander shouted over the noise, grabbing Anya's hand and dragging her out of the door. It seemed Giles wasn't the only one having problems.

To Be Continued...

A/N2 : I'm not sure yet how long this fic will be but I think the chapters are going to be quite short, sorry if that bugs everyone but from the way I'm planning it I think that's the way it's going to be. Well, you know the drill, if you like it please review and let me know. I'll update as soon as I can but please bear in mind that this is my fourth WIP ! (I must be crazy...)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Thanx to all those that reviewed chapter two; libraflyter, Amandamanda3, naiya-isis, Faint Hate, freezyboncoolipants, Spuffyfan4eva, Pawn-for-the-Powers-that-Play, zanthinegirl, spikeswife1, pixiecorn, lilmisscookiemonster, sunnyhell, adpi4, Slayergirl1212, Lindsay, Higgy's Red, Terra, you are ll so nice! All questions will be answered in time, including ones about the kids memories, just give me time :-)  
_(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)_

Chapter 3

"Board up the windows and barricade the doors!" Xander yelled as he and Anya barrelled into Giles apartment.

"Xander?" the Watcher checked, blinking hard. It was no use, his sight had completely left him now, "Really there is no need for over-dramatics"

"No, there really is" Anya told him, "There are demons, they keep coming and coming" she explained.

Giles looked puzzled as Xander rambled on.

"Something seriously weird is going on, Giles, and I don't..."

"Xander!" a little voice shrieked as a small blonde threw herself at the brunette's legs and hugged them tight.

"Hey there, kid" he smiled awkwardly, "Er, where'd you spring from?"

"Ah, yes" Giles said slightly nervously, "There was a reason why I called you..."

"Xander, you don't recognise me" the little girl at his feet looked up at him with wide eyes, her bottom lip trembling, "I'm your best friend"

There was something in those eyes of hers, and in the tone of her little voice. He was shocked when he realised who she really was.

"Buffy?" he asked in astonishment, crouching down to her level.

"That's Buffy?" Anya frowned, "Why is the Slayer a five year old?"

"God I hate that name!" a little British voice called from across the room, and three pairs of eyes turned to look at mini-Spike, cross legged on the carpet with an upside down book in front of him and a scowl on his face, "Bloody Buffy, and her bloody stupid name" he cursed.

"Spike I have told you repeatedly, that language is inappropriate!" Giles bellowed in the general direction of the boy he could no longer see. The bleached blond got to his feet, little black coat swooshing round his legs as a defiant look settled on his face.

"Bloody soddin' buggerin' hell!" he announced in a voice loud enough to wake the dead and Buffy covered her ears with her little hands, determined not to be violated by the boys rudeness.

"Buffy _and_ Spike are five year olds?" Anya asked completely confused. She was the only other person willing to speak right now, as Xander's mouth dropped open in shock and Giles covered his face with his hands, feeling both utterly useless and completely at the end of his tether.

"Giles" the young man beside him croaked when his voice finally came back to him, "You wanna tell me what the hel-heck is going on?" he amended as the little Buffy gave him a look. She smiled when he refrained from what she considered naughty words and proceeded to let out a battle cry, running at the still grinning Spike and wrestling him to the ground once again.

"Anya can you do something with those two" Xander urged her, as he took a seat beside Giles.

"I believe some kind of spell has been cast" the Watcher explained tiredly, "My sight has been deteriorating for the past few hours and shortly after I called you it went altogether"

"And the kids?" he asked, watching as Anya pulled the two apart, earning herself a few small injuries as she did so.

"I don't know exactly" Giles shook his head, "I went into the bathroom, I heard Buffy come in with Spike and they were arguing as usual. I came from the bathroom to here and there they stood, three feet tall and yet still bickering" he sighed, reaching to find himself the glass of scotch he'd poured earlier.

"Ow!" Anya yelped as she hopped over to the two men clutching at her ankle, "That little vamp just bit me!" she complained and Xander's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he looked over and saw that mini-Spike was fully vamped out, eyes glittering gold, fangs protruding from his lips, disfiguring his childish smile.

"What?" he asked innocently as three pairs of eyes looked at him in horror, until his vampiric visage faded away again.

"You went all grrr" Buffy told him, "and you hurt Anya...now I'll have to stake you!" she announced with a sigh.

"You can't do that!" he protested, "I was helping" he gestured to the upside down book on the floor, "Gotta help the Watcher remember"

"Oh, yeah" Buffy nodded madly, suddenly remembering what they'd been doing before, "We're gonna help Giles, just like we promised" she called over her shoulder as she ran back over to where she'd been siting on the floor a few feet from her vampire play-mate. She had her own book, a step up from Spike because at least hers was the right way up, but Xander was fairly certain neither of them could actually read what they were looking at.

Anya looked to her boyfriend for explanation.

"Giles is blind" he told her and she waved her hand in front of his face as if to check, "I'm a demon magnet, and somehow Buffy and Spike are five years old..." he stopped abruptly before exclaiming, "Oh my God!"

"Oh your God what?" little Buffy called, not wanting to be left out of anything.

"Er, nothing Buffster, you keep going with your great researching, 'kay?" he told her with a smile. It would be better to figure all this out without telling her too much, there was no way of knowing how well bite-size Buffy would cope with talk of spells and slay-age, though she'd seen Spike vamp out and not been too freaked...

"Xander do you know what's going on?" Anya wanted to know. Whilst it was intriguing and slightly amusing to see the mighty Slayer and a master vampire reduced to smaller beings, she would rather fix Xander's demon problem and go back to having sex with him as soon a possible.

"Willow, she was at my place, talking about Buffy and Spike" he explained, "She said they fought like kids, specifically acted like five year olds, and she said I was a demon magnet"

"Yes" Giles nodded, "and she said I didn't see anything. Everything she says is coming true" he realised, "It was that Will be Done spell the silly girl tried to do"

"The witch did a spell!" Spike sing-songed, he'd been listening the whole time "This is all your mates fault" he told Buffy, "Girls are stupid!"

"We so are not!" the little girl shot back, getting to her feet. Her hands went to her hips and she glared at him, "Boys are so lame they're not even allowed to be Slayers!" she said with a self-satisfied smile.

"Like any proper bloke would want to be a stinky Slayer!" he shot back, also standing up now.

"Here we go again" Xander groaned as the pair of kids launched themselves into battle against each other. Anya looked thoughtful and then added her own opinion.

"I think they just like to touch each other" she reasoned, "Violence is a classic sign of unresolved sexual tension"

"Ahn!" her boyfriend sounded deeply disturbed by her comments, "For crying out loud, they're five!" he reminded her before he waded in to split up the warring children.

"I cannot cope with this" Giles sighed, finishing off his glass of scotch, "Anya, could you possibly get me another of these" he held up the glass in her general direction and she dutifully went and filled it up again.

"We really must find Willow and soon" he told her as she returned and put the glass in his hand, "There is a reason why I never felt the need to have children of my own, their incessant noise is sufficient to drive the most sane of persons over the edge"

"Any ideas on how to deal with these two!" Xander called in distress as he attempted to hold Buffy and Spike away from each other and failed miserably.

"I have one idea" Anya smiled and nodded.

"Then do it" her boyfriend told her, unable to carry on and letting the two kids go at each other again, "whilst I go find Willow" he said, breathing hard from the exertion of splitting up the little vampire and Slayer. He stumbled out of the door and Giles, more than a little drunk and completely exhausted, took a moment to recline on the couch.

Anya nodded to herself, picking up the length of rope from the floor that Buffy had dropped earlier. She walked over to where Buffy had Spike pinned to the carpet and crouched down to their level.

"Hey kids" she grinned a little too sweetly and they both turned to look at her, "You wanna play a new game?"

- - - - - - -

Xander ran all the way from Giles' apartment to Sunnydale U. It was late now but the halls were still packed with partying students, all still up for a couple more hours of drinking and laughing, kissing and groping, and they didn't care who knew about it.

He pushed past many couples, and those who were suffering from too much alcohol before finally arriving outside his best friends' dorm room.

"Willow?!" he called as he knocked frantically on the door. When he got no answer he tried the door and found it was open. That could be a good thing or a bad thing he realised as he moved inside.

"Will?" he tried again, but she was nowhere to be seen.

It was then he spotted a piece of paper held down by the lamp between the two beds. It had 'Buffy' written on the front in familiar hand-writing - Willow's handwriting. Xander opened up the page and frantically read what it said.

'Buffy, I wanted to talk to you in person before I left but I knew you'd just try to talk me out of it. Truth is I don't know how to deal without Oz. You think you understand because of Angel, and I don't want to sound awful but, you don't. I can't be strong like you, I'm just a girl, I'm not the Slayer. I need to find Oz and make things right between us, then maybe I'll come back to Sunnydale. Tell Xander and Giles I love them and I'll see them and you soon. Love Willow xx'

"Oh no" Xander shook his head unable to believe it, "No, no, no, she can't be gone, not now!" he said running for the door again, only to be faced by two nasty looking demons on the other side.

"Hey" he smiled nervously, "So what do you guys major in?" he asked before slamming the door in their faces and looking around in a panic. The open window caught his attention and he ran over an looked out.

"Ten foot drop" he considered, "Or being torn apart by demons...God save my broken and cowardly body" he said, climbing onto the sill, closing his eyes and swinging his legs over, "Here goes nothing"

To Be Continued...

A/N2 : Review please, and let me know if you still like this! :-) If you've been reading my other fic 'Your Big Day' I'm updating that too tonight. Will hopefully update 'Our Little Family' and 'Innocence' before the end of the week.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : Big thanx to all the latest reviewers; Freezyboncoolipants, zanthinegirl, Lady Starlight, Katie, velja, libraflyter, star2421, ???, lilmisscookiemonster, Onion Petal, Maikafuiniel, Faint Hate, darkmistress013, Spuffyfan4eva, Mango Fairy, spikeswife1, pixiecorn. Hope you like this new chapter...  
_(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)_

Chapter 4

Xander rushed into Giles apartment, slamming the door shut. He turned and leaned his back on the door, breathing heavily. Anya glanced up from her magazine.

"Are you okay, Xander?" she checked, slightly concerned that he might be damaged in some way and therefore unable to give her orgasms as regularly as was required.

"I shouldn't be" he told her shaking his head, "I mean, either the demons or the drop should've killed me but..." he honestly could not understand how he'd come through it alive or how he'd managed so many words before his breath left him again. He'd run solidly from the college to Giles' and every muscle in his body ached from the exertion. He bent over double trying to take in sufficient oxygen. It was then he noticed the room was too quiet.

"Where are the others?" he asked with a slight frown. Anya grinned.

"Giles has gone to lie on the bed, I think he's a little drunk" she explained cheerfully, "and I dealt with the kids"

"Dealt with?" Xander echoed, not liking the sound of that. He loved Anya, really he did, but the girl was a former vengeance demon. It was not a good idea to piss her off and if those kids really had got on her nerves... "Ahn, what did you do?" he asked nervously.

The blonde took hold of his hand and pulled him over to the living room area where two small children were sat, fast asleep on two dining room chairs, back to back. That would be fine if it were not for the fact a rope held the two in place!

"Anya!" Xander found his voice came loud and clear now, "You cannot tie up five year old kids!" he yelled, bringing the two little ones out of their slumber. He rushed over to untie them just as they came to.

"Mommy?" the little Buffy whimpered as she rubbed at her eyes with her hands.

"Not Mommy, sweetie" Xander told her as she crouched down to her level, "but I'm here. You remember big funny Xander, right?"

She looked at him and he smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring way, still her lip trembled.

"I don't wanna play this game anymore" she told him sadly, "It's no fun"

"What game is that, honey?" he asked her, glancing over at Anya who said nothing.

"Bloody stupid bint" little Spike cursed as he hopped down from his own chair and tottered round to where Xander knelt by Buffy's seat, "She said she wanted to play a game with us and then tied us to bleedin' chairs!" he complained, the curse words sounding less threatening and more strangely cute in his five-year-olds voice.

Xander looked daggers up at his girlfriend as Spike folded his little arms over his chest and did the same. Buffy looked like she was going to cry at any second, which was strange since grown-up Buffy almost never did.

"You wanted them still and quiet" Anya defended herself, "I didn't know another way. I never looked after kids before"

"Maybe you never should again" the brunette suggested, shaking his head as he lifted Buffy down from the chair and stood her next to Spike, "You two stay put for a sec and be good, okay?" he told the kids, "Me and Anya have to go talk in the kitchen" he said pointedly, dragging her away by the elbow.

"She's mean" Buffy mumbled, "I wish I were big enough to..." she made punching motions with her little fists and Spike smirked.

"Yeah, that'd be fun" he agreed, "You okay, pet?" he checked when she went all quiet again.

Buffy shrugged her shoulders and stayed quiet before running at the sofa and launching herself into one of the cushioned seats. Spike tilted his head as he watched her sit herself up and then decided to join her. He went hurtling into the space beside her, collapsing in a heap with the back of his coat over his head. Buffy giggled.

"You look silly" she told him, reaching out to help him put his coat straight, he had little choice but to let her as he tried to get his bearings back and sit up properly.

"Now what?" he asked her, as they heard the odd word of unpleasant conversation from the kitchen. Buffy winced at the sound of raised voices.

"My Mommy and Daddy used to yell" she said, studying her hands in her lap, "They yelled because of me, and then Daddy went away"

Spike didn't know why but he hated that she looked so sad. It was weird but she was usually quite pretty, for a girl, and when she was all tearful like this she didn't look as good and he didn't like it at all.

"Didn't even know my Dad" he attempted to sympathise, "He died...I think I died too" he said with a frown.

There were thoughts in his head that didn't fit, memories that couldn't be real because in them he was bigger and so was Buffy, but everyone else was exactly the same. Nothing made any sense and he was losing his grip on what parts were real and what parts were not.

"I think I might be bad" Buffy said sadly, "Do you think I'm bad?" she asked the little boy next to her. At first she was fairly certain she didn't like him, but she was beginning to forget why now.

"You don't look bad" he said, not really knowing how to answer. Something inside him told him he wasn't supposed to like the blonde girl, that she was his enemy some how. It was like he dreamt this other world, where he was taller and so was she, and they fought because they had to. The more time passed the hazier the dream-picture became until he wasn't certain of much at all.

Buffy managed a smile at his words and Spike found himself smiling back until she began to wriggle and he frowned wondering what she was doing.

"Ooh, remote" she announced as she pulled the item out from between the sofa cushions, "Wanna watch cartoons?" she asked with a grin.

"Sure" Spike nodded, smiling just as widely as Buffy pushed random buttons until a picture appeared on the screen.

- - - - - - -

"Okay, okay, I get it" Anya sighed as Xander ranted at her, "It's inappropriate for me to tie children who were formally a Slayer and a Vampire to dining room chairs with rope" she said flatly, like she didn't really care.

"Ahn, I get that there's stuff you don't understand" Xander lost all his fight when his girlfriend folded her arms over her chest and looked ready to sulk, "but there are a lot of rules where kids are concerned, and tieage with rope is never of the good"

"It's not like they're regular kids" she huffed, "That little vamp bit me!" she reminded him, pulling at the leg of her pants to show him the tiny teeth marks on her ankle.

Xander sighed before a thought hit him.

"How did he do that?" he gasped, still trying to keep his voice low so neither Spike nor Buffy heard him.

"He's still a vampire, Xander" Anya pointed out, "and despite being a little guy, he has very large fangs that pierce skin quite easily"

"No, no" her boyfriend shook his head frantically, "the Initiative did something to him, stopped him from hurting people without getting el grando headache, remember?"

"Maybe the spell got rid of whatever those Commando people did to him?" she shrugged, not really giving two hoots what caused it, just angry that she'd got hurt because if it.

"The spell, it's all spells" Xander said in frustration, "We need Willow for this"

"What we need is...sex" Anya said with a weird look that Xander didn't notice since he was leaning on the counter with his face in his hands.

"This is so not the time or place, Ahn" he told her, but he'd missed her meaning.

"Not us, doofus" she said, rolling her eyes as she slapped him across the back to get his proper attention, "Listen" she ordered, "Someone is having sex in the living room"

Xander was stunned and very weirded out when he listened and realised what she meant. Moaning, gasping, and all manner of sounds of the sex-kind were coming from the next room, and considering that they'd left just two five year olds alone in there...

"Oh God, no" Xander hated to believe it but when he stumbled through the door, with Anya right behind him he was proved to be correct in his thoughts.

"Buffy Anne Summers, you give me that remote!" he ordered but the little blonde girl paid no attention, her eyes fixed on the porn show she'd managed to find on TV.

Spike tilted his head as he tried to figure out what the man and woman on the screen were actually trying to achieve. He was fairly certain it was inappropriate in some way but somewhere in the back of his mind it was scarily familiar too...

"You two cannot be watching this!" Xander yelled some more, moving to stand in front of the screen. The kids trying to see around his body, as did Anya who had now perched herself on the arm of the couch to enjoy the show.

"Oh for God sakes!" he said, finally finding the button on the actual set that would turn off the display. Buffy frowned when the screen turned black.

"Hey!" she yelled, "We were watching that!"

"That is not suitable TV for kids" Xander told her sternly, whipping the TV remote from her hands whilst she wasn't paying attention to it, "I asked you to be a good girl, why couldn't you behave!" he said a little too harshly, seemingly forgetting who he was talking to. In seconds Buffy's lips began to tremble, but she wouldn't let the big nasty Xander see her cry.

"You're mean!" she yelled back, standing up on the couch and pushing him in the chest with her little hands. The boy was knocked off his feet by the shove, not surprising since she was the Slayer and she'd taken him completely by surprise. Spike was soon on his feet, bouncing the cushion beside her.

"Yeah, and you can't talk to Buffy that way!" he taunted Xander who looked more than slightly shocked, "You're a very bad man" he continued, pointing a finger "and she's the Slayer, and she can kick your ass!" he said with a grin. The girl beside him spared the little vamp a glance before looking back at Xander and tipping her chin in the air.

"I _am_ the Slayer!" she proclaimed like a war cry, leaping from the sofa with Spike right behind her, little leather duster flying out behind him as he did so. They shrieked and laughed as they ran around and around the room, an open mouthed Xander and unimpressed Anya watching them.

"Now what do we do?" he asked, looking up at his girlfriend with a tired expression as he rubbed a hand over his face.

"Off-load the kids and find out how to get the porn channel back?" she suggested and Xander shook his head in disbeielf.

"Yeah Ahn, great plan" he scoffed, "Who exactly would be willing to play Mom to the Slayer and a vamp..." he stopped short when he had an idea, "Go upstairs, tell Giles we're taking the kids" he told his girlfriend as he scrambled to his feet.

"Where are we taking them?" she asked as she made to do what he said for once.

"Revello Drive" Xander yelled above the children's noise "Who better to look after kids, than a real live Mom?" he smiled.

To Be Continued...

A/N2 : Still liking it? Review please, and let me know :-) Sorry if this chapter is a little bit short.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : Thanks to; zanthinegirl, naiya-isis, Freezyboncoolipants, Faint Hate, Lindsay, Lady Savage, fangfaceAndrea, Katie, libraflyter, sunnyhell, msberry, Katie, The Blackheart, pixiecorn, Arisluv, lilmisscookiemonster, spikeswife1, Lady Starlight, Ape18, Kristine, IceBlueRose, The Dragon Sorceress, pokey, Jack Sparrow Savvy, for all the reviews. You guys are all so nice, and I'm glad you're all enjoying the fic so much. Here's more...   
_(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)_

Chapter 5

"Xander, Anya" Joyce greeted the pair with a wary smile as she opened the front door, it was five in the morning after all "What are you kids doing here at this time?"

"Er, funny you should mention kids" Xander laughed nervously, "Um, y'see Mrs Summers...Joyce, er, we have his little problem"

"Two actually" Anya interrupted and her boyfriend gave her a look.

"You want to come inside and explain a little better" Joyce frowned, before suddenly having a thought, "Nothing bad has happened to Buffy, has it?" she checked.

"Not so much with the badness, more kind of with the freaky" Xander explained rather badly, "Maybe you should come see what I mean" he gestured for her to come outside and she looked strangely at both him and Anya before tightening her robe around her body and following them over to the car. She was a little apprehensive as she leaned over to look in through the back window, but was pleasantly surprised to find just two small but squabbling children in there. She had half-expected a demon of some kind!

"Oh, aren't you two just precious" she said through the open window, until she heard what they were saying.

"Idiot fang-faced poop-head!" the little girl shrieked, shoving the boy next to her.

"Stupid slayer-bint cow!" he retaliated in kind as they wrassled, the seat-belts barely holding them back.

As the girl twisted around, Joyce saw her face and gasped with shock as the two kids finally noticed she was there.

"Mommy!" Buffy bounced joyfully in her seat and even Spike smiled at the woman.

"Buffy?" she asked with wide eyes, "What on Earth happened?"

Of course she was asking how her child had ended up as a five year old, but the little girl didn't know that, assuming she meant why was she fighting and being naughty.

"Spike was being a mean vampire" she said forcefully, folding her little arms across her chest and giving him a severe look, "he said I smelled good and that he was gonna eat me!"

"Spike?" Joyce frowned in confusion, putting a hand to her head as she felt a migraine coming on, "I don't understand"

"Willow did a spell" said Anya behind her, seemingly expecting this to be enough information. Mrs Summers looked to Xander for help and he smiled nervously.

"Er, yeah, y'know how Will has been a little down lately?" he explained, "Well, she did a little spell and, amongst other things, it turned Buffy and Spike into five year olds" he said, still smiling and hoping she would to, but Joyce shook her head.

"Can't she change them back?" she wondered aloud and Anya cut in.

"Willow's left town to find Oz, she'll probably be gone for a very long time" she grinned, actually quite pleased that Xander would now be paying more attention to her, since his witch friend was otherwhere!

"Oh" was all Joyce could say as she turned to look back at the kids in the car who stared right back at her with twin smiles on their faces. At least they seemed pleased to see her.

"Joyce, I know it's a lot to throw at you" Xander apologised, "but me and Ahn, we have no idea how to control two five year olds, and with Giles being blind and all..."

"Rupert is blind?!" she asked even more stunned by that revelation.

"Again with the spell" the boy said awkwardly, "Oh God, as are those demons" he said, frantically pointing over Joyce's shoulder, "Time to go kids!" he yelled, opening the car door to get little Buffy out, urging Joyce to grab Spike.

As the kids were set down on the pavement beside her, she watched Xander and Anya leap into Giles' car and drive off at alarming speed, three nasty looking creatures headed after them.

"Should I go slay the monsters, Mommy?" little Buffy asked, looking up at Joyce with wide innocent eyes. Immediately the women felt she'd gone back almost fourteen years, until a frantic hand began pulling at her dressing gown.

"Joyce! The sun!" little Spike shrieked uncharacteristically as he gestured towards the brightening sky, "The suns coming up!"

"Oh heavens" Joyce switched her attention from one child to the other before hurrying them both into the house.

As they arrived inside she shut the door before rushing to close the living room curtains firmly. Even so, she turned back to find Spike smoking slightly as Buffy expertly checked him over for burns, much to his annoyance.

"Get off me, Slayer-bint!" he complained, smacking her hands away, "Don't want your dirty hands on me!"

"And I don't wish to hear children using such words as that" Joyce told him as she came over and crouched down to their height, "Now, Spike, are you okay?" she checked, finding that despite the strangeness of the situation she felt she could handle looking after the pair for a while at least. She'd brought Buffy up mostly alone after all, and Spike was such a well-mannered young man when he'd visited her before.

"Fine thankyou, Joyce" he smiled brightly as she affectionately patted his head.

"Okay then, that's good" she nodded, "but we'll have no more nasty names whilst you're staying here with me, understood?"

Spike nodded solemnly and Buffy rolled her eyes before running into the living room and diving on the couch. She grabbed up the remote and switched on the TV as Joyce stood up and followed her with Spike on her heels.

"It's five in the morning, sweetie" she pointed out to her daughter as the little girl flicked the channels, "and I know you've had a tough last few hours so how about we go upstairs and you get some sleep, huh?"

"But I'm not tired" she shook her head, before yawning in spectacular fashion. Spike smirked at her but didn't like to make a comment, not when Joyce was sitting there. She had saved him from the sun after all, he didn't want to upset her by calling Buffy a bloody liar!

"I'll tell you what" Joyce smiled, turning off the TV, as her daughters head lolled back against the cushioned surface of the couch and her eyes strained to stay open, "If you're a good girl...and boy" she added looking down at Spike, "and you go up and get some sleep for a couple of hours, I'll take the day off from the gallery and we can do something fun, okay?"

"Really, Mommy?" Buffy grinned, eyes glittering excitedly, "You mean it?"

"Yes, honey, I mean it" Joyce almost laughed till she realised why her little girl was so thrilled. She didn't have much time for fun in her life these days, and there were few occasions when their schedules matched for them to spend time together.

"Spikey we're gonna have a fun day with Mommy tomorrow!" the little girl shrieked with delight and the vampire was halfway between smiling at being included and frowning at being called Spikey. Of course, there was something else he realised too.

"I haven't got a Mum" he said somewhat sadly to Joyce, "I think she died"

The woman on the couch was sure her heart would break as his blue eyes fought to contain tears.

"Well, maybe you could share my Mommy" Buffy considered, "but only for a little while cos she's mine" she said, crawling onto Joyce's lap and giving her a big hug as if to mark her territory in some strange way.

"Can I, Joyce?" Spike asked her in this perfect little replica of his voice, only a couple of octaves higher.

"I'd be honoured" she said softly, managing a smile as tears came to her own eyes. 'How is it possible for such a sweet child to be, in reality, a most vicious vampire?' she wondered as she stood up, setting Buffy on her feet beside Spike. Together the three made their way up the stairs and Joyce found two of Buffy's larger T-shirts that her littler self and Spike could wear to sleep in. She helped them change in her room and yawned as she folded their clothes and put them in the chair.

"Okay, er, I guess you two will have to share Buffy's bed" she frowned slightly at the idea. she'd always suspected there was some kind of attraction between her daughter and the vampire, despite the fact they appeared on the surface to dislike each other so much. Still they were five years old right now and no harm could come out of them sharing a bed, except perhaps a rather violent pillow fight, but she really had no other choice unless she shared her own bed with them and that was not a prospect she relished.

"Do I have to?" Buffy complained.

"S'not like I wanna sleep in your girly bed anyway" Spike shot back and Joyce rolled her eyes. She told them firmly that they did indeed have to and took them off to Buffy's room, helping them both into the double bed and tucking them in.

"Goodnight, Buffy" Joyce smiled kissing her daughters forehead as she snuggled down under the duvet.

"'Night Mommy" she replied as her mother moved around the bed and made sure Spike was comfy.

"Goodnight, Spike" she said softly, daring to place a light kiss on his head too. The little boy smiled and coloured slightly, hiding beneath the covers.

"'Night Mum" she heard him say as she stood up and made for the door.

"Sleep tight, kids" she said without thinking as she turned out the light and pulled the door almost closed. It sounded ridiculous and the situation was not exactly normal, but Joyce couldn't help thinking that she liked having her little girl back in the house, and at an age that she really needed her. Then there was Spike, who couldn't be any cuter if he tried, and he so wanted to be loved. It made things a lot clearer than when he was adult sized. Children of five years found it much more difficult to cover up what they felt, and Joyce felt that gave her an insight into Spike that might come in very handy when they were grown again, especially if that strange attraction between the two of them ever came to a head.

"Spike!" his sleeping companion whispered in the dark, prodding him in the back, "Spike!"

"What?" he asked, turning over to face her. They made a big effort to keep a good couple of feet between them though neither was certain they knew why.

"Did you ever share a bed with a girl before?" she asked him, brow crinkling in concentration. Spike's did the same as he considered her question carefully.

"I dunno" he said at length, "I don't remember things right anymore...s'all mixed up" he told her, slightly worried by the realisation.

"Same for me" she told him, pausing before asking, "Does it bother you, that you don't remember?"

He shook his head at that.

"I don't think I wanna remember" he said, sitting up and not looking at her, "I think I did bad things, Buffy, and I don't think people like me"

The mini Slayer felt bad for her 'friend' and shifted across the bed towards him, getting herself into a seated position too.

"I think sometimes I like you" she told him, a hand on his arm, making him look up at her in surprise.

"Sometimes I like you too" he smirked slightly, "You're alright, for a girly Slayer-bint" his smirk grew wider when she shoved him playfully and made a face like she was going to be mad at him, before changing her mind and giggling.

"You're not bad either" she decided, "For a fang-face boy" she told him stretching and yawning once again. She wriggled back down under the bedclothes much closer to him than she had been before and closed her eyes to go to sleep, but Spike had one more thing to say.

"Does that mean, we're friends?" he asked her, tilting his head and her hazel eyes popped open again to look at him.

"I guess" she shrugged sleepily as Spike joined her beneath the covers.

"Goodnight Spike" she whispered, reaching a hand across into the space between them, offering it to him.

"Goodnight Buffy" he replied just as softly, putting his hand in hers as he closed his eyes, and the two drifted off to sleep.

To Be Continued...

A/N2 : Review and tell me what you think please. I love to read your comments :-)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : Seems you lot love the AU Season 4 Spuffy fics, this is my second one thats gone ridiculously huge amounts of reviews - 121 on 5 chapters, it's crazy! But I love you guys for taking the time to give your opinion, and you're always so nice :-) Thanx to; Daniel Wesley Rydell, kargrif, hisluvpet, darkmistress013, Slayergirl1212, Jack Sparrow Savvy, Kristine, libraflyter, missy, spikeswife1, naiya-isis, BuffyandDracoLover, Spuffyfan4eva, lilmisscookiemonster, marken, star2421, Mr Lennox I pressume, Wendy, velja, Lori, freezyboncoolipants, IceBlueRose, Maria, Faint Hate, pixiecorn, fadedexistence, Bridge, Lindsay, Pawns-for-the-Powers-that-Play, Spuffy6, Katie, thisiswhrenamesgo, Digital Damita, MaidenRo, for the latest reviews - you all rock!**

**(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)**

Chapter 6

When Joyce came into Buffy's room in the morning she was a little surprised to find her smaller-than-usual daughter underneath little Spike's arm. She was just having one of those Mom-patented 'Aaaw' moments when the kids started stirring. They sat up almost as one, rubbing their eyes and yawning.

"Good morning, sleepyheads" Joyce smiled as she moved to open the drapes. Immediately Spike scurried down underneath the covers, uncovering Buffy in the process.

"No Mommy!" she complained, "No sunshine!" she reminded her and Joyce cursed under her breath as she pulled the drapes closed again, blocking out the direct light.

"Oh, Spike" she said guiltily, coming over to sit on the edge of the bed next to where he was hidden, "I'm so sorry"

He didn't come out and Buffy decided to investigate. She lifted up the top of the duvet and stuck her head underneath.

"Spikey, stop being a scardey-vamp!" she told him, "Mommy didn't mean it"

Cautiously he pulled the duvet back off his head and looked over at Joyce who smiled apologetically.

"You okay, sweetie?" she checked and he nodded solemnly.

"Wasn't really afraid" he shook his head, trying to cover for his little display. Despite his being a small child version of himself, Joyce was amused to note that he still wanted to keep his tough guy reputation intact.

"Of course not" she said as seriously as she could before helping the kids to get back into their day clothes, before taking them down to the kitchen for breakfast.

"So, cereal or toast or something else, what do you kids feel like?" she asked as she helped them up onto the two stools by the counter and put on some coffee for herself.

"I want these!" Buffy grinned, reaching past Spike for the box of cornflakes. When Joyce turned around to see what her daughter was doing she screamed at the sight she saw. The cup in her hand went hurtling towards the tiled floor, smashing into many pieces on impact.

Buffy sat up straight at lightning speed before she realised what had frightened her mother. There sat Spike (version : five year old) in full vamp face, licking his lips around the side of his fangs.

He hadn't meant to scare anyone, he wasn't even sure how his face had changed since he couldn't see it, but it felt different and it had happened when Buffy reached across the counter, putting her neck near his face. He could smell her blood, practically feel her pulse inside his own head and it made him hungry to the point where his vampiric features slipped into place without him really knowing it.

"I think I know what Spikey wants for breakfast, Mommy" Buffy said making a face at the very idea, and leaning away from him slightly. Joyce was still back against the opposite counter top, hand on her chest and breathing unevenly from the shock of seeing the childs face so disfigured. Of course she'd seen vampires before but never one so young, it was a very disturbing sight.

Spike tried to think of other things beside the blood, but it was as if it was calling to him, from both Buffy and Joyce now. He tried really hard to remember they were nice people, that Joyce was being his Mum for a while and that Buffy had said she was his friend. He was more desperate to hold onto that than he was to feed and eventually he felt the demon slip away for a while.

"I'm sorry" he said guiltily when it was gone and Joyce felt bad for her reaction. It seemed that mentally both Spike and her daughter were getting muddled, and whilst they retained some knowledge of the lives they had led, a vast amount of their younger personas were showing through. He may be a vampire, but Spike was also a young child right now and he didn't want her to be mad at him.

"It's okay sweetie" she smiled, "You just surprised me is all...I suppose Mr Giles might have some blood at his house?" she looked to Buffy who nodded.

"Alright then, how about we get a few things together and go have breakfast with him? I'll bet he could use some company right now"

- - - - - - - -

"Oh good Lord" Giles groaned as he awoke to banging on his front door, making the banging he already had in his head ten times worse. Dragging himself from the bed, still wearing yesterdays clothes, he opened his eyes and was mildly surprised to find he could see nothing. His memory rushed back to the surface then, Willow's spell, his lack of site, Xander's demon attracting skills, and Buffy and Spike's throwback to childhood.

Giles felt as if going back to bed and hiding might be a terribly good idea, until another round of banging started up on his front door. Keeping a hand on the wall he guided himself to the stairs and then gripped the banister for dear life as he made his way down.

He managed to trip on the rug and bump into two chairs on his way to the front door and when he eventually arrived there he was unsure as to what he was going to do when he'd got it open, it wasn't as if he would know who was there.

"Who's there?" he called cautiously, hands still on the handle and lock.

"Rupert, it's Joyce" she called back, and she was so relieved when he opened the door quickly. Giles was almost knocked off his feet by the two children as they ran into the apartment, Spike throwing a small blanket off his body and hiding in a shadowy corner. Buffy went straight to the window and tried to pull the drapes over to no avail.

"Buffy, sweetheart" Joyce sighed, closing the front door and helping Giles over to the couch, "You go check on Spike, I'll do that"

The small blonde scampered off to find her friend as her mother did as she said she would.

"How are you, Rupert?" she asked the Watcher as she returned to the couch and sat down beside him, hand on his arm so he knew she was there.

"Oh, fine" he smiled, clearly lying as he looked straight past her without realising.

"I doubt very much that's true" Mrs Summers half-smiled herself, "but we're going to fix all this. I know I don't usually get involved in your work, but even if Buffy is still the Slayer she's hardly in a position to research"

"Joyce, I do appreciate your kind offer" Giles told her, "but I'm not even sure anything can be done to resolve this until we locate Willow. Xander tells me she has left town indefinitely. She has gone after Oz, you see"

Joyce was about to answer when Buffy and Spike came bounding back into the room from the kitchen.

"Hey Giles" the little girl grinned as she stood beside him, little hands resting on his knees, "How are you today?" she asked politely and he smiled in what he hoped was her general direction.

"I am better than I was" he told her, "and very pleased that you came to visit me" he half-lied.

"Oh we had to" Buffy told him, remembering why they'd originally come here, "Spikey got hungry and Mommy doesn't have any blood at our house"

"Oh goodness, yes" Joyce gasped in realisation, "We came here for...well, breakfast" she said uncertainly as she got up and headed for the kitchen, "Would you like me to get you something Rupert? Perhaps some toast and tea?" she offered.

"Well, that would be very kind of you, Joyce" he told her, "but you really don't have to..."

"Nonsense" she interrupted, pulling up her sleeves and taking the kids into the other room with her, "It'll only take a minute"

- - - - - - - -

It was an hour later, when Xander and Anya arrived at Giles' home. Everyone had eaten breakfast by now even Spike, and Joyce was quite proud to say she'd barely even flinched when she was required to microwave some blood for him. She showed nothing but affection for him even when he was vamped out and drinking down the red substance hungrily.

Buffy kept her distance when Spike fed, sitting on the other side of the room til he was done, but she was right by his side in a flash when Xander and Anya arrived. They had to stick together against the mean grown-ups.

"Hey, Little Buff" Xander smiled uncertainly at her as she stood at Spike's side. The child vamp gave disturbingly evil looks for someone so small.

"I don't like you" Buffy told her supposed friend, sticking out her tongue and turning her back on him. Spike did the same for the sake of five year old solidarity and Joyce sighed.

"Xander, what on Earth did you do to offend my daughter?" she asked the boy as he took a seat on the arm of the chair that Anya had placed herself in. Mrs Summers joined Giles on the couch once again.

"Er, well she was...it was nothing" he decided to say, thinking perhaps it was best not to mention that Buffy and Spike had found porn yesterday during his time looking after them. When Anya opened her mouth to fill in the blanks he gave her such a look that she closed it again immediately.

"So, G-man, hows that vision thing?" he asked, desperate to change the subject.

"No different I'm afraid" the Watcher sighed, "and you know Xander, just because I cannot see you does not make it any more acceptable for you to use that confounded name for me" he said with agitation, reaching for the tea cup that he knew must be somewhere on the table. Joyce noticed what he was trying to do and handed it to him. He thanked her with a smile.

"So I suppose now would be when we start researching spells to reverse everything Willow messed up?" Anya asked, "I mean a five year old Slayer is not exactly useful and frankly without your sight you're pretty useless too" she told Giles matter-of-factly.

"Anya, I don't think you're helping" Joyce told her a little sternly as she aided the Watcher in placing his now empty tea cup back on the table. He smiled once more and she patted his knee before getting up to take the dishes to the kitchen.

"Buffy" Spike nudged her, eager to get her attention off whatever boring thing she was doing.

"Spike!" she complained as the pencil in her hand skidded off course, spoiling the picture she'd been drawing, "You messed up my picture!" she whined.

"I'll help you do another one" he assured her, "but look!" he pointed at Giles and Joyce across the room as the woman patted the man's knee before she stood up and left the room, "I think Mum likes Giles" he whispered like it was a big secret and Buffy made a face.

"I think they liked each other before" she tried to remember but found her jumbled memories, whilst becoming more clear now, no longer contained many things she felt they should.

"Grown ups only keep touching each other and smiling if they love each other" Spike said like it was some great fact that Buffy was too stupid to know and he was so intelligent for saying it. The mini Slayer was only half listening now as she turned over the paper she'd found and started her drawing over on the other side. Her tongue stuck out of the corner of her mouth as she concentrated hard.

"If grown ups love each other and touch each other a lot, then they have babies" she recited like she'd learnt every word exactly without really understanding it, "Oh" she gasped suddenly, non-drawing hand going straight to her mouth, "Mommy and Giles are gonna have a baby" she whispered and Spike looked fairly shocked at the revelation. Truth was, it wasn't the fact Joyce might be having a baby made him gasp, it was finding out where babies came from in the first place...although he was fairly certain he used to know, once upon a time.

"If they have another baby and get married and everything" Buffy said, breaking his train of thought, "they won't want us around anymore" she said sadly.

"Why not?" Spike frowned, sitting down beside her and watching her continue to draw her picture.

"Being married and having babies make you busy, like our old neighbour Miss Mason. She met a man, changed her name and had a baby. We didn't see her much after that, she was always busy" she said with a sigh.

Spike was worried by this. He so enjoyed spending time with Buffy and Joyce, it was like he had a proper family again. It had been so long since he felt he belonged anywhere. He felt bad for Buffy too as he looked over at her and saw her trying not to cry, still a tear dripped onto her paper, smudging her second attempt at a picture. He put a hand on her arm and she looked over at him.

"If Joyce marries Giles, and they have a baby and get too busy for us" he told her solemnly, "I'll marry you, and we can be busy on our own"

Buffy couldn't help but smile at that as she nodded in agreement.

"Okay" she told him, before leaning over her picture and adding the finishing touch. She held it up for Spike to see and he frowned.

"What is it?" he asked and Buffy rolled her eyes.

"That's me" she pointed to a funny little figure in a skirt, "and that's you" she pointed to a similar figure next to that, this one in a coat like Spike's, "and we're in a big heart" she smiled as she showed him, "cos that means we're gonna get married" she grinned.

To Be Continued...

**A/N2 : I couldn't resist the mini-Spuffy love! I love writing these kids and so far it seems you all like my story. Please keep on reviewing and telling me what you like and certain things you'd like to see happen. I'll incorporate as much as I can into the plot (yes, there is going to be one amongst all this kiddy fun!). MaidenRo, your suggestion about bath-time has been duly noted, I'll see what I can do :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N : Wow, I continue to be stunned by the huge amount of positive response for this fic! As with most of my fics, they start off as this little half idea and I start writing and suddenly it turns into something different and it's also mega popular. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and thanks to the reviewers of the previous chapter; Xtremely-Canadian, hisluvpet, libraflyter, Slayergirl1212, Trojan Nag, Kristine, Faint Hate, naiya-isis, Katie, Elizance, Rhonda, IceBlueRose, lilmisscookiemonster, star2421, Mr Lennox I pressume, pixiecorn, Bridge, Culf, tsw, Alliegirl, darkmistress013, Gaea15, peanutbuttersandwich, Freezyboncoolipants, sirc, yarrow, jobe, Spuffyfan4eva, Crazy4mySpike, Lindsay, spikeswife1 (thanks for the tips by the way), MaidenRo, Rowan Rice. Hope you enjoy this chapter too! :-)  
_(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)_

Chapter 7

"Buffy, Spike" Joyce called to the kids that sat on the other side of the room, "Didn't I promise you both a fun day out today?" she smiled, and grins spread over both the mini Slayer and mini Vampires face at the reminder.

"Can we have ice-cream, Mommy?" was Buffy's first question as she bounded over with Spike at her side.

"I'm sure we can" Joyce smiled, ruffling the little girls hair, as Xander made a face and looked away.

"Whatever's the matter, Xander?" she asked him and Anya sighed heavily.

"It disturbs him to see Buffy and Spike holding hands" she explained, "It's ridiculous really"

"Absolutely" Joyce agreed as the kids shared a look and shrugged because they didn't see the problem, "Spike, sweetheart, pick up your blanket" she told him, before turning to Giles, "Rupert, we'll be back by four, and Xander and Anya are going to stay to take care of you til then"

"Really, Joyce, I don't need to be watched over like a baby" he told her, as she got up to leave, though he was truly touched by her concern.

"It's no big, Giles" Xander cut in, "We need to be here with the books anyway, if we're gonna reverse Will's spell"

"Wouldn't it just be easier to get her to do it?" Anya asked, "I mean, she finds people with her computer all the time, can't we do that?"

"I do believe Willow left her computer last time she was here" Giles realised, "It's on the coffee table over there, I think" he gestured in the rough direction that he thought it was in and Anya went to fetch the laptop.

"I'm not so much Net-guy, Giles" Xander frowned, "That was always Will's thing"

"Perhaps Anya might try?" the Watcher suggested, "She can hardly make things worse by trying to locate Willow, or Oz whom she is chasing"

The boy shook his head.

"You don't know Ahn like I do"

Joyce got Spike into the car and told him to stay down whilst they were on the road. Buffy was strapped in next and told to keep an eye on her friend.

"Where are we going, Mommy?" the little blonde asked as they hit the road. She leant in close to the blanketed form of Spike before adding, "Spike wants to know if it's an indoor place"

"I think I know the perfect place for us to have fun" Joyce smiled as she glanced in the rear view mirror and saw Buffy put her head under the edge of the blanket.

"Spike trusts you to think of a good place, Mommy" she reported back, "and me too"

"Thankyou" the older woman almost laughed, "Both of you, I hope you're not disappointed"

Ten minutes later...

"Oh Spikey!" Buffy shrieked, as Joyce pulled into the parking lot and she looked up at the building in front of them, "The ice rink Spikey! We're going skating!" she bounced up and down in her seat, alternating between clapping excitedly and peeking under Spike's blanket to grin at him!

Joyce smiled to herself. She remembered when Buffy had really been five years old, and even older than that, she'd been so obsessed with Dorothy Hammil and ice skating. With the rink being indoors, in made for the perfect venue for Spike as well as Buffy, and Joyce silently congratulated herself on a decision well made.

Bundling the kids complete with blanket into the building she was only slightly surprised to see they were holding hands again within moments of entering. Still, she was just happy they were suddenly getting on so well and not fighting about anything and everything.

"Look Spikey!" Buffy pointed out across the ice to all the people already skating around, "Isn't it pretty?"

The little vampire swallowed hard and squeezed the mini Slayer's hand tighter til she yelled.

"Hey!" she shoved him in the shoulder and pulled her hand from his, "That hurts, Fang-face!" she complained, rubbing one hand with the other.

Joyce was paying and getting skates but she sighed when she heard the squeaky sound of Buffy's angry-girl voice.

"What happened, sweetie?" she knelt down to her level and asked.

"Spike tried to break my hand" Buffy complained, showing Joyce the damage which was actually invisible. Spike rubbed his shoulder where he'd been shoved and looked daggers at the little Slayer.

"Now listen to me the both of you" Joyce told them in a low voice, holding onto one of their hands in each of hers, "Today is supposed to be fun but it won't be if you two can't behave. So I don't wanna hear who started it or why, I just want you both to apologise and be friends again. Can you do that for me?"

"But..." both Buffy and Spike said together but the look on Joyce's face made them stop and turn to each other.

"I'm sorry, Buffy" her companion said solemnly, reaching for her 'damaged' hand and kissing it better.

"I'm sorry too" she nodded, pulling him into a hug and Joyce was pleased to see it. She was slightly surprised however when she moved to stand up again and Buffy shyly asked;

"You'll still marry me won't you, Spikey?"

"Course, pet" he promised, "You're still my favourite Slayer-bint" he smirked, looking so much like his older self it was almost scary.

"And you're my favourite Fang-face boy" Buffy giggled as they resumed their hand holding and followed Joyce over to the seats to put on their skates.

- - - - - - -

"Oh, penis!" Anya complained, hitting the side of the computer screen in frustration.

"Ahn, maybe you should give it a break with the computer" Xander suggested, "How about some book reading, find a reversing spell or something?" he tried but her fingers began hammering at the keyboard once again.

"This shouldn't be so hard" she said frustratedly, "Willow does it and it's not like she's a genius"

"Computer-wise, she actually kinda is" Xander told her and she gave him a nasty look for that.

"I am quite capable of working out how to use this machine" she insisted and her boyfriend sighed tiredly as he flipped open another spell book. Giles had been half asleep on the couch until now but Anya's loud voice and smacking of the computer had soon brought him round.

"Xander?" he checked and the boy went to his side.

"Still here, Giles" he told him, "How're those peepers of yours?"

"Sadly Xander, my magic-induced blindness is no better for my having slept" the Watcher snapped, immediately regretting having been so harsh, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be so abrupt, but I can't stand this, being useless..."

"I know how you feel" Xander sympathised, "I'm not doing so good with the spell find-age and Ahn..."

At that moment the lid of the laptop was flung down with a loud snap as Anya stormed over to the table, sat herself down and opened up a book without a word.

"And Ahn didn't have so much luck with the Willow find-age either" he added quietly.

"This is hopeless" Giles shook his head, wishing he had his glasses on hand to polish, "I really can't believe Willow could be so irresponsible"

"She was hurting so she did a little spell, I really don't think she meant for any of this to happen" her friend defended her, though Giles already knew blame should not really be put on anyone. The young witch made a mistake, something that everyone did from time to time, it just so happened that hers had caused a chain reaction of problems.

"I suppose we must look on the upside" the older man decided, "I am not completely incapacitated, Buffy and Spike are safe with Joyce, and it seems your demon problems have ceased to be"

The sound of breaking glass made a liar of Giles as the face of a demon appeared where the living room window used to be.

"Spoke too soon" Xander said with some panic, yelling at Anya to grab the books and the computer and get out whilst he helped the blind Watcher.

"Where will we go?" Anya asked frantically as they flew out the door.

"We'll know when we get there" was all Xander could give as an answer.

- - - - - - -

Spike stood by the wall at the edge of the ice rink, watching Buffy as she danced rings around even some of the adults out there. Joyce had given up on trying to stay with her, preferring to stand at the side with Spike when it became clear he was not at all comfortable on a pair of ice skates. Buffy it seemed grew bored of dancing by herself though and was eager for her little friend to join her.

"Did you see Mommy?" she grinned excitedly, "Did you see me when I twirled and I didn't fall down?"

"I saw, honey" Joyce nodded, so happy to see her little girl so thrilled over simple things again. Monsters and slaying didn't fill this child's head, and it was a pleasant relief even if it was only temporary.

"Spikey, why won't you come skate with me?" Buffy's grin turned to a pout when she realised her companion still had a death grip on the wall. He just shook his head and swallowed hard as a couple flew past them at high speed.

"Are you scared, sweetie?" Joyce asked him and Spike was quick to deny it, even if that denial was an outright lie.

"Not scared of anything" he said indignantly and Buffy looked at him strangely, not quite accepting that as the truth.

"Then come on" she said, holding out her hand to him. He eyed it carefully then glanced up at her face.

"I won't let go" she promised and cautiously Spike took his hand from the wall and reached out to Buffy who wrapped her fingers around his and held on tight. It took everything he had to dare to take his other hand off the wall, but when he did it and allowed himself to move across the ice it wasn't half so scary as he thought it would be.

"See, Spikey. Skating is fun" Buffy told him with a giggle and he smiled back at her as they moved faster towards the opposite side of the rink. He was starting to believe her until his hand accidently slipped from hers and he went hurtling off to the side, only just managing to stay on his feet. Buffy tried to turn and check he was okay but completely lost her balance in the process. Joyce, who had walked around the outside of the rink, saw Buffy fly back towards her, until her back hit the wall right by where she waited.

"Oh sweetheart" her mother cried, reaching her arms over the side of the wall.

Buffy's eyes had closed as she skidded back and hit the edge. Two arms reached down to grab her as a frightening scene shot through her mind. It was like intense deja vu as a demon-man hauled her off the ice and in her mind she saw a vampire come to her rescue, pain in her body, blood spilt on the surface of the rink.

She screamed.

To Be Continued...

A/N : I did warn you that this fic was probably gonna develop some kind of plot. Originally I was just gonna go with Buffy and Spike getting turned into kids for a while, forming a friendship, getting turned back and being big with the Spuffy love, but then I started having all these ideas so looks like we're in for another long ride with this story! It seems pretty popular so far anyway so that's good :-) Review and let me know what you think of the latest chapter and I'll update soon :-)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N ; Yes I know, It's been a while since I updated this fic and for that I apologise. I haven't updated anything since before Christmas actually and there are reasons, check my profile page if you want to know what they are. Thanx muchly to all those who reviewed the previous chapter of this; Slayergirl1212, BuffyandDracoLover, Xtremely-Canadian, libraflyter, Kristine, Squirly4spike, Enema, pixiecorn, Freezyboncoolipants, Rowan Rice, Faint Hate, Spuffyfan4eva, cryptluv, spikeswife1, Lindsay, yarrow, Bridge, HamSandwich, Crazy4mySpike, spikespet2002, MaidenRo, amber, chelby, Moonjava, Lady Savage, sheilamarie. I love to read all your compliments, ideas, opinions, etc. so please keep them coming.  
_(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)_

Chapter 8

"Buffy!" Spike almost knocked himself off his feet trying to get to her, as Joyce struggled to keep the child still and calm. She didn't know what could possibly have come over her daughter. Yes, she'd hit the wall with quite a thump but she was always a resilient child, and when one considered she still had her Slayer strengths now, there was no reason at all why she should be making such a fuss.

"Buffy!" Spike called again as he managed to reach the side of the ice and the young Slayer seemed to hear him through her nightmare at last.

"Spike?" she called back, "Mommy?" she said, looking up at Joyce who pulled her into a hug.

"Oh baby, what happened?" she asked her as Buffy cried.

Spike strained to see what was going on and wondered if it was best to stay put or attempt to get to the gap in the barrier so he could reach his Slayer and Joyce.

"I want Spike" Buffy sobbed into her mothers shoulder and was soon placed on the ground whilst her friend was lifted over the side of the rink and placed beside her.

"Buffy, what's wrong?" he asked, putting his hand on her back as she cried.

"Spikey, the monsters came back" she choked out as she reached out for him and he hugged her.

Joyce had tears in her eyes caused by the whole ordeal, as well as the sight she saw now. Nothing could be more adorable than her little girl in the arms of her friend, though the fact she was crying and previously screaming was rather worrying.

"You okay now, sweetheart?" Joyce asked her daughter as she knelt down to the children's level.

Buffy nodded against Spike's shoulder and he looked up at the Slayer's mother.

"I'm sorry Mum" he said sadly, "I shouldn't have let go of her hand"

"Oh, it wasn't your fault, sweetie" Joyce was quick to tell him, "I really don't understand what got you so upset though" she said, turning from Spike to Buffy, "You wanna tell me, baby?"

Buffy shook her head, no yet willing to come out of Spike's embrace it seemed. The outburst and the mention of monsters had Joyce worried though and she knew it must be either related to her daughter being the Slayer or possibly the spell or maybe both.

"Come on, kids" she said leading them off, "I think that's enough skating for today. We'll go get some lunch and then head over to Mr Giles' apartment again" she told the children who seemed to agree.

- - - - - - -

"Rupert?" Joyce called as she came into his apartment that afternoon, the children right behind her as she noted with some worry that the door had not been locked or even shut properly.

"Giles!" Buffy shouted at full volume, adding her voice to her mothers. She walked into the centre of the room with Spike right behind her. He almost ran into her back when she suddenly stopped.

"Demon" she said softly and her companion frowned not understanding, "Mommy, there's a demon here!" she called over to Joyce who quickly picked up the nearest weapon - an umbrella from the coat stand.

A crash in the kitchen confirmed the little girls suspicions and Joyce lifted her 'weapon' above her head and prepared for an attack. She was not sure whether it was a good or bad thing when she recognised the figure that came into view.

"Joyce?" Angel looked surprised to see her and not at all murderous which she took to be a good sign.

"Angel, what did you do to Mr Giles?" she asked carefully, holding the umbrella steady in her hands.

"I haven't seen Giles" he told her honestly, taking a step back when he realised the tip of the umbrella was indeed made of wood and pointing rather close to his chest, "I came here to tell him about a vision my friend had and no-one was home...seems like someone or something chased him off"

Joyce suddenly realised the smashed window in the living room area and overturned chairs on the route between there and the door.

"Is Buffy here?" was Angel's next question. He was getting this weird vibe like she was in the room but he attributed that to her having been there so many times before and that her mother was present.

"I'm right here, Angel" the mini-Slayer called from her place behind the table and out of his view.

"Buffy?" he said with a frown as he peered around the furniture and saw the little girl with blonde pigtails stranding there. He got a bigger shock when he spotted the boy next to her, "Spike?!" the larger vampire's eyes went comically wide and he tried to hold in a chuckle.

"Willow did a ridiculous spell" Joyce explained, finally putting down the umbrella as Angel crouched down to the kids level and studied them like a science project, "It's turned Buffy and Spike into children, caused Mr Giles to be blind, and Xander to be chased by all manner of demons" she sighed tiredly, "My guess would be that a demon broke in here to get to Xander and he, Anya, and Mr Giles tried to outrun it"

"It's incredible" Angel shook his head and Spike got hold of the Slayer's hand as she looked up at the other vampire with a kind of sickening adoration.

"She's my Slayer-bint, Peaches" the little vamp said nastily, "So piss off!" he yelled, giving his grande-sire a shove that he barely felt.

"Stop it, Spikey!" Buffy complained, pulling her hand from his grasp, "Angel is nice"

Angel couldn't help but smile at that as he got back to his feet.

"Stupid wanker is what he is" Spike shot back and Joyce was quick to reprimand him for his foul language.

"You're mean and I hate you!" Buffy screamed, pushing the boy she'd promised to marry just hours ago, but then pure love to pure hate is an easy step at the age of five.

"I don't bloody care" Spike pushed the little girl back so she landed on her butt with a thump.

"I'm gonna slay you so bad!" was her response as she scrambled back onto her feet and the pair chased each other round and round the table, only stopping occasionally to wrassle each other to the ground.

"I don't envy you trying to keep control, Joyce" Angel told her, trying not to smile with amusement at the ridiculous sight. Mrs Summer didn't answer as she stepped into the fray, separating the children from each other and sending them to opposite corners of the room. They both looked sulky, and tried to blame each other for what had occurred, but Joyce told them she didn't want to hear excuses. If they could stand there quietly whilst she talked to Angel, then maybe she'd consider letting them off any further punishment for being so unruly.

With the kids sorted out for now, Angel and Joyce sat down at the table.

"My friend has these visions" the vampire explained, "He usually sees things that are happening or that will happen very soon, and last night he saw demons, hordes of them, all headed for Sunnydale"

"Visions of demons headed to Sunnydale?" Joyce echoed, "Buffy had the same thing" she told the vampire who frowned.

"Mrs Summers, I know Buffy has prophetic dreams sometimes but I don't remember her ever having visions like this..."

"At the ice rink" Joyce interrupted, "Buffy was screaming like she was being attacked, and she told Spike and I the monsters were back"

Angel looked thoughtful.

"I don't think she had a vision of the future" he realised "she had a vision of the past" he recalled, "One of the Order of Taraka came after Buffy at the ice rink, two years ago now. I was there with her and we killed it together"

Joyce glanced over at her daughter who was now sitting in the corner tracing cracks and marks on the wall with her finger.

"Buffy, sweetheart" her mother called to her, encouraging her to come over to the table. She lifted the child up onto her lap and took a deep breath.

"Sweetie, at the ice-rink, when you saw the monsters" she said gently, "was Angel there too?" she asked.

"No, Mommy" Buffy shook her head definitely, as Spike dared to turn from the wall and watch the scene. He disliked the way Buffy looked at Angel, and he really hated the older vampire, of that he was perfectly certain though the details as to why or even how he knew Angel were decidedly hazy.

"I guess the spell messed with her memories" he heard him say as he strained to listen. When the souled vamp reached out a hand to her head, Buffy smiled shyly and Spike saw red. Rage boiled over inside his little body and he felt his demonic visage slip into place. With the nearest sound a small child can make to a primal yell, he flew at Angel's leg and bit down hard on his ankle. The shock of the attack made Angel start, and this coupled with the smell of his own blood brought out his own game face.

Buffy shrieked in alarm as Angel tore the child vamp from his lower limb and dragged him up off the floor by the back of his coat.

"He was there!" she yelled, pointing at Angel who now had ridges and fangs visible on his face. Joyce got to her feet and holding onto her daughter with one arm she picked up the umbrella once again with her other hand.

"Put him down Angel or I swear to God..." she needed to say no more as her order was obeyed and Spike was dropped to the ground. Buffy scrambled to get free from her mother's grasp and her Slayer strength meant Joyce had trouble holding her with her one free arm.

The little girl ran to Spike's side, getting him up onto his feet and checking him for injuries, though thankfully he had none. By this time, both he and Angel were much calmer and their demonic faces had slipped away in favour of their much nicer human features.

"I think perhaps it would be best if you left Angel" Joyce told him, quite breathless after the turn of events.

"I can't" he shook his head, "I have to find these demons and deal with them any way I can" he told her, "The visions lead me to problems I'm supposed to solve, and that's what I'm here to do. If I can help with reversing this spell whilst I'm here to get Buffy back and cure Giles blindness and..." he paused as he recalled the other effects of the spell that Joyce had mentioned, "Did you say Xander was being chased by demons?" he asked and Mrs Summers nodded.

"Yes" she confirmed, "For some strange reason that I don't entirely understand demons are chasing him almost constantly"

"All kinds of demons all headed to one place" Angel nodded to himself, "It wasn't Sunnydale in particular or the hellmouth that they were coming here for, it was Xander" he realised.

"Good work, Nancy Drew" Xander stood in the doorway breathing erratically and Joyce rushed to him.

"Xander, where is Giles?" she wanted to know and he fought to regain his composure enough to tell her that he'd left the Watcher and Anya at Revello Drive.

"I knew the spare key was under the flower pot" he told her, "I had to get them somewhere safe away from me"

"But now you're putting Joyce and Buffy in danger" Angel pointed out to Xander as he finally got his breath back.

"Well I didn't know they'd be here, Dead Boy" he shot back at him, "And what are you doing here anyway, don't you do a good line in running away?"

"Seems like that's your speciality today, boy" came Angels deadly cold response.

"Enough!" Joyce exerted some motherly authority on the proceedings as she stood between the two of them, "Now, Xander, I have no idea how to defeat demons but it seems to me that for you to keep moving would be a good idea" she pointed out, "Here, I want you to take my car and drive" she said producing the keys from her purse and pressing them into his hand, "If you have any idea where Willow might be, start in her direction, since it seems she may be the only one who can reverse her own spell" Xander nodded, taking the keys from the Slayer's mother and offering a sincere thankyou for her kindness.

"Keep your cellphone switched on" she told him, "If Mr Giles or any of us find anything useful we'll call you" she assured him before he ran off into the dark.

"Angel, I suggest you head back to wherever it is you belong these days" Joyce told the vampire as she got hold of Buffy and Spike's hands and led them to the door.

"I can't just leave Buffy" the vampire shook his head, though the little girl didn't pay much attention, she was too busy fussing around Spike.

"We had this conversation once before Angel" Joyce told him as she turned back briefly in the doorway, "And we both know how it ends"

With that she left to walk the children home, thankful it was now dark and therefore Spike was in no danger from the sun's rays. When they reached Revello Drive she needed to speak to Rupert and Anya, work out where Willow might be and/or how to reverse her spell, then the children would need to be fed and put to bed, and in the morning she'd have to find some more clothes for them, they couldn't live indefinitely in just one outfit each.

It seemed a mothers work was never done, but Joyce would have it no other way. Despite the problems that were occurring, she adored having her little girl back and at least partially dependant upon her, and Spike, far from being a little demon, could be a veritable angel, though judging by his reaction to the vampire that bore that name, Joyce considered it very wise to never tell him about that particular observation.

To Be Continued...

A/N2 : Reviews would be very much of the good please. I hope you all still like this story and aren't too annoyed by the lack of updates lately.  
Also updated today: Innocence


	9. Chapter 9

A/N : So many reviews, I am just overwhelmed by the great response this fic gets on each and every chapter. Thanx so much to; hisluvpet, freezyboncoolipants, zanthinegirl, Slayergirl1212, spikeswife1, kargrif, julz, spuffy4eva, GoldenAngl99, Charmed-angel4, libraflyter, Enema, Faint Hate, Rhonda, jobe, Redluxx, Xtremely-Canadian, Moonjava, Tithe16, June, Alliegirl, Angelique, Bridge, Crazy4mySpike, spikespet2002, MaidenRo, ayruh, Ape18, spikes-slayer29590, spuffy4eva, wigi, Rowan Rice, sheilamarie, pixiecorn, for the latest reviews. Hope you like this chapter just as much as the last one. I just love writing this fic and it's so great to know you all enjoy reading it.  
_(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)_

Chapter 9

"Mommy" Buffy said with a yawn as Joyce got her out of her clothes and into another over-sized shirt to sleep in, "I'm not tired, why can't I help Giles to research?"

"Buffy" her mother smiled fondly at her as she tucked her into the bed beside Spike who was already changed and hidden beneath the covers, "You have to get some rest, sweetheart, and Mr Giles and me and Anya can manage with the research by ourselves, it's okay"

"But you don't know so much about demons, Mum" Spike chipped in, "We know loads of stuff, me and the Slayer"

"Well, if you two are good and go to sleep now like I asked, maybe tomorrow you can help with the research, okay?" she told the pair who nodded their agreement, both yawning once again and proving all previous claims of lack of tiredness to be lies.

"Good night kids" Joyce smiled as she went over to the door and turned out the light before leaving them to join Giles and Anya in the living room.

She was startled to hear the man's raised voice as she came down the stairs.

"...and I am quite aware of what a burden I am, and no use what-so-ever in helping Buffy as I should, but I do not need to hear your infernal jabbering on the subject!" he immediately regretted his outburst when he heard the footsteps of Joyce re-entering the room.

"Rupert, you're not a burden at all" she told him as she came to sit beside him on the couch, "What's happened is unfortunate but we'll figure it out" she assured him, putting a reassuring hand on his arm.

"I don't see how you sending away Xander helped at all" Anya piped up, "The demons will probably catch him and kill him and I'll never see him again thanks to you!" she said somewhat angrily and Joyce narrowed her eyes at the ex-demon.

"Anya, why don't you go home and get some rest. You can come back in the morning if you want to, when you're feeling calmer" she suggested, anything to get the obnoxious girl out of the house.

What a nice boy like Xander saw in her she really couldn't imagine and when she'd asked Buffy a couple of weeks ago she'd just turned very quiet. It was such a relief when Anya left without too much of a fuss.

"Joyce, I am terribly sorry..." Giles began to say but she interrupted him immediately.

"Rupert, I want no more apologies from you" she told him firmly, "Now I'm going to get us both a stiff drink, I think perhaps we both deserve one, and then we'll discuss how we might find Willow to reverse this spell"

"That sounds like an excellent plan" he smiled in her general direction, putting his hand over hers where it rested on his arm, "I am very grateful for your assistance"

Joyce didn't answer just smiled as she moved to pour them a brandy each. She placed the glasses on the coffee table and guided Giles hand to one of them so he knew where it was.

"Oh, there is something else I needed to ask you about" Joyce suddenly remembered before explaining to the ex-Watcher how Buffy appeared to be having flashes of memories from a couple of years ago.

"I don't know if it was the only one she'd had, it was the only one she told me about because it scared her so much" she said worriedly, "She can't make sense of it because in some ways it hasn't happened yet"

Giles looked thoughtful.

"Putting Buffy, and indeed Spike, back into five year old bodies has pushed their memories into a pattern that just won't fit" he surmised, "Buffy remembers myself and her friends, despite the fact she did not know us at the age of five, and she recalls being the Slayer" he went on with his theory, "However, her recollection of fighting demons, in fact her entire time growing up from ages five to almost nineteen, they're still present in her mind but repressed to a certain degree because they will not fit in the timeline"

"So why is she suddenly remembering a demon she fought two years ago?" Joyce frowned.

"I believe it may work in a similar way to bad memories that one would sooner forget" Giles told her, "You can try to put it out of your head and over time it becomes something you barely recall, but once in a while something with trigger off the memory, a particular item, a room, a smell, an action, suddenly the memory rushes back to the surface almost as vivid as the day it occurred"

"It must be so confusing for them" Joyce sighed, "but they seem to bear it well. They lean on each other a lot"

"Yes, they do" Giles didn't sound pleased about it but it appeared Joyce didn't notice as she picked up a book entitled simply Witchcraft and began flicking the pages.

"Really it amazes me how Willow understands all these spells" she said a few minutes later, "Even the simpler things, basic glamours, floating objects, locator spells..."

"Locator spells!" Giles echoed with a triumphant tone, "Of course, we can use a locator spell to find Willow. Why on Earth we didn't think of it before I have no idea!"

"Can you do it?" Joyce asked him and his smile turned into a frown.

"Not at present, no" he admitted, "Without my sight it is too dangerous to attempt and with Willow away, I fear the only person that would know what to do may very well be the one we sent away"

"Anya" Joyce realised with a sigh.

"Indeed" Giles nodded, "Plus of course we'd need ingredients and an item belonging to Willow"

"Well" Joyce tried to stifle a yawn, "I think perhaps tomorrow morning will be soon enough for all this" she said, closing the book she'd been reading, "I really could use a few hours sleep if I have to deal with all this plus two five year olds again tomorrow" she smiled, "and it's already close to midnight"

"Is it really so late?" Giles looked astonished, "Oh I should trespass on your hospitality no longer" he made to get up but Joyce's hand caught him arm and prevented it.

"Nonsense, Rupert" she said firmly, "You're staying right here. You're in no position to argue so I suggest you don't try"

"If you are certain Joyce, I would be most grateful if I might make use of your spare room" he told her as she tidied up the books and brandy glasses.

"The bed's already made" she told him, "I did it earlier when I was putting the kids down for the night"

A few minutes later, Joyce helped Giles up the stairs and into the spare room, sitting him down on the edge of the bed.

"Do you need help undressing?" she asked him, causing him to blush.

"Er, no, thankyou" he said awkwardly, "I'm quite certain I shall cope very well"

Joyce tried not to laugh at his words and expression combined.

"You forget, Rupert" she said as she walked back over to the door, "You have very little that I haven't seen before" she reminded him, a smirk on her face to rival Spike's own.

The ex-Watcher only blushed harder as the Slayer's mother said goodnight and left the room. Giles was fairly certain that whilst he couldn't see the look in Joyce's eyes when she spoke to him just then, he could picture it very well in his mind. He quite decided then, as he heard the door click shut, that it might be wise to sleep with his clothes on tonight.

- - - - - - -

There is screaming and shouting all through the streets of Sunnydale, and demonic children chase more normal looking beings across the town. A soldier and a ghostly figure cower near a tree, hiding a girl that smells familiar to the vampire that spots them. Still, something is not right...

"Kill her for princess" Drusilla's words ring in his ears and he remembers his promise to bring down the Slayer. It is then it strikes him, why the sight and scent of the girl in the long dress is familiar. Someone has reeked havoc with this spell of theirs, turning all that wear Halloween costumes into that they masqueraded as, but he has helped Spike. The Slayer is weak and can now be easily killed, a murder he will take such great pleasure in committing...

Spike sat bolt upright in the bed, breathing erratically despite the fact he did not need the oxygen at all. His small hands gripped the sheets so tight he almost tore them and he glanced over at Buffy's sleeping form not a foot from him.

He'd wanted to kill her, the girl in the dress and somehow he knew that was the same girl that lay beside him now, but what he didn't understand was why he'd ever want to hurt her that way.

As if she sensed his looking at her, or perhaps just the fact he was awake, Buffy opened her eyes and looked up at Spike through the gloom.

"Spikey?" she said sleepily rubbing her eyes, "What's the matter?"

"I didn't meant to" he said shakily, "I don't know why..." he trailed off, looking around like the world was an unfamiliar place suddenly. Buffy frowned and pulled herself up beside him.

"Did you have a nightmare, Spikey?" she asked him, "Were there monsters?" she checked but he shook his head and sniffed.

"I...I don't want to hurt you Buffy" he said solemnly, "I think I did before and I'm sorry"

The little Slayer was surprised to see that her friend was almost in tears, something she was fairly certain she'd never seen before. She found she didn't like it much.

"I forgive you" she assured him, "Whatever you did, you probably didn't mean to"

Spike was fairly sure that he had meant it when he'd made threats and thrown punches at the girl he now saw as his best friend really, but she was willing to forgive him his sins and for that he was grateful.

"Y'know, you're my favourite Fang-face boy" Buffy grinned, hoping to cheer him up. He smirked at her words but his frown soon returned.

"There was a girl...I think I used to like her" he said, trying desperately to make sense of some rather disturbing images he held in his mind. A dark-haired woman with sharp nails that pierced his skin whilst she whispered that she loved him. He shook his head hoping to dislodge the thoughts and concentrated on looking down at Buffy who was still smiling and hoping he'd soon do the same.

"But you are my favourite Slayer-bint" he promised her, finally managing a smile, "and I will marry you one day"

Buffy giggled at that, glad to see her friend looking a little happier as they snuggled down beneath the covers once again.

"We'll be best friends forever" the little girl reassured him when he looked a little uneasy. He nodded as he took hold of her hand and put a tiny object in it. She held it up to see what it was and smiled at the sight of one of his rings between her fingers.

"Forever" he told her softly as she pushed the ring onto her finger, grinning widely.

They fell asleep then, curled together in the middle of the bed. They would stay that way until morning, with no more nightmares to disturb them tonight.

To Be Continued...

A/N2 : If you still like it then review and let me know as always, and I'll try to update as soon as I can, but please bear with me as I am trying to write four fics at once!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N : Hey gang, I finally have more kiddy-fic fun for you! Thanx so much to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter; libraflyter, Slayergirl1212, Freezyboncoolipants, Time Rowanwood, Courtney37, Bridge, Angelique, sheilamarie, kargrif, Redluxx, spikes-slayer29590, jobe, zanthinegirl, Squirlyspike, Spuffyfan4eva, Moluvsnumber17, Xtremely-Canadian, Demonica Mills, GoldenAngl99, hisluvpet, hmm, Rowan Rice, spikes4everangel, MaidenRo, Alliegirl, spuffy4eva, katie, reesa, pixiecorn, Charmed-angel4, yarrow, Moonjava, Ape18, velja, Lady Nightspike. I am just stunned by how popular this story is, it amazes me. I'm trying to include the ideas you're throwing at me and I'm glad you're all enjoying the story.  
_(For disclaimer, etc. see chapter 1)_

Chapter 10

It was late in the morning and Joyce had just got off the phone from calling Anya. Thankfully Buffy had the ex-demon's number in a place where her mother could find it easily and after half an hour of apologising and convincing, Joyce had managed to get Anya to agree to come to Revello Drive and sit with the children whilst she went out to get them some more clothes, and then help them to perform a locator spell to find Willow. Whilst the girl agreed, she made it abundantly clear that she was only helping them because she wanted Xander back a soon as possible for graphically explained reasons that Joyce never wanted to hear again as long as she lived!

Giles was hating being stuck on the couch, unable to be of any assistance with research or baby-sitting, though the latter Joyce was sure he was heartily grateful for. Buffy and Spike were a bit of handful to say the least, but Mrs Summers couldn't help but love having her daughter all young, carefree and dependant upon her again. She even found that she loved little Spike to the point where she'd happily adopt him if only he were to stay this way. As awful as it was, Joyce couldn't help thinking how nice it might be to keep the kids this way and not turn them back.

"Can I get you anything Rupert?" she asked him and he smiled at her concern.

"No, thankyou, I'm quite alright" Giles told her, "well, perhaps that is the wrong phrase" he considered, "There's nothing I need unless you suddenly have the ability to return my sight" he sighed, rubbing tired eyes that were of no use to him right now.

"I wish it were so simple" Joyce felt bad for him as she came to sit at his side, a hand landing on his knee as she did so, "I hate knowing there's nothing I can do for you"

"I could say the same thing" he reminded her, "I am of little or no use to you either, not with the children or with the spell..."

"That doesn't matter" Joyce assured him, "You take care of Buffy all the time, and the others. They all turn to you and you're always there for them. Now it's my turn to help them out and you too"

Giles smiled at that.

"I do assure you Joyce your help is most appreciated" he told her, his hand finding hers and taking hold of it, "Indeed I have no idea how we would have coped without you"

That brought a smile to her face too. She really did like helping as she was, being part of the team so to speak, and more than that she found she particularly enjoyed Rupert's company.

-

"They're doing it again" Buffy giggled from underneath the table. She and Spike decided it was a good place to play and Buffy was spying on her mother and Giles from there, and finding it most amusing when they started holding hands.

"Doin' what?" Spike asked, looking up from the drawing he was doing and peeking out from their hiding place.

"Holding hands" the little Slayer rolled her eyes, "and Giles stayed over last night...I'll bet they really are gonna get married and have babies" she decided, picking up a crayon and helping Spike to colour in his picture.

"Think we should tell 'em that we're getting married too?" he asked her with a tilt of his head. She considered it for a moment before shaking her head, sending her pigtails swinging wildly.

"Nuh-uh" she decided against it, "They might say we're not allowed, y'know like how I'm not allowed cookies before lunch"

"No-one can stop us from getting married" Spike said firmly, "They can take your cookies away but they won't take you away from me!" he was getting quite irate about it as he coloured in his picture a little too roughly, snapping the crayon in two.

"Bugger" he complained, and Buffy shoved him.

"Spikey, that's a bad word" she reminded him, "If Mommy heared you you'd be in big trouble"

"Don't give a sod" he challenged, making the Slayer gasp.

"Mommy!" she yelled as she scurried out from beneath the table and ran into the living room, but her mother was gone, "Giles, where's Mommy?" she asked her Watcher.

"She's answering the door, Buffy" he told her, "Anya is here"

The little Slayer gasped, changing her mind about telling tales on Spike and bolting back to the table. She got underneath as fast as she could and her little friend was surprised to see her back so fast.

"Anya's here" she said in explanation, "She'll tie us up again!

"Don't fret, luv" Spike told her, sensing some fear that he was not used to from Buffy, "You're my special Slayer-bint" he reminded her, giving her a hug, "If Anya does anything bad, I'll bite her for you" he grinned, making the little girl feel a whole lot better.

-

"Anya, thankyou for coming back" Joyce smiled, even though being polite to the girl was less than easy.

"Yes, you should be thanking me" the ex-demon nodded as she came into the house, "I could have been at home right now worrying about Xander, or if you hadn't have sent him away I could be having good orgasms right now"

Joyce cringed at the phrasing but knew she couldn't get mad at the girl, she needed her to perform the locator spell to find Willow. Then Xander could bring the witch home, the original spell could be reversed and all would be well. At least that was the plan.

"Please, go through and sit down" Mrs Summers urged her, "If you could just keep Giles company and make sure the kids don't run riot I'll go out to the store for some clothes for Buffy and Spike, and then to the magic shop"

"Sure, fine, whatever" Anya sighed, dropping herself into the armchair and pulling a magazine from the coffee table. She began flipping pages and looked heartily disinterested in everything she found on them. Joyce was a little taken aback and stood staring for a moment.

"You can go now" Anya told her and the older woman blinked.

"Thankyou" she replied, sarcasm duly added, "I won't be long, Rupert" she said turning to the man on the couch, "You're sure that I have everything on this list that you need from the magic shop?" she verified, reeling off a few ingredients he'd mentioned before.

"Yes, quite sure" he confirmed, catching her arm (by luck more than judgement) as she turned to leave, "Don't be long" he almost begged of her and she smiled, glancing at the already-bored Anya.

"I won't be" she promised, squeezing his hand before going into the hall, pulling on her coat.

"Buffy! Spike!" she called and they both came scurrying out from their hiding place.

"Now kids, I have to go out for a while, so Anya and Giles are going to take care of you til I get back" she told them. Buffy pouted.

"Can't we come with you?"

"Please Mum" Spike added his plea to his friends for good measure, and the sight of the two of them looking so sad to be left behind almost made her cave, but she held firm.

"I'm sorry babies" she said, crouching down to their level, "but I have to be as fast as I can and it's light outside, we don't want to risk Spike getting hurt now do we?"

"Nuh-uh" Buffy shook her head in the negative, and the little vampire did the same.

"Then you stay here and be good" Joyce told them, "and when I get back I might just have a nice surprise for you"

"Yay, surprises!" Buffy squealed, jumping up and down excitedly, encouraging Spike to do the same. Their enthusiasm soon died when Joyce gave them both a kiss and left the house.

Beyond the door Joyce let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. She really hated to leave the kids, especially when they looked so upset about her going. Add to that the fact she'd left them in the care of a very kind but nevertheless blind man, and an unstable girl who used to be some kind of demon, Joyce was determined to hurry around the shops and get back as soon as she could.

-

It was just two hours later that Joyce arrive back at 1630 Revello Drive. The first thing she noticed as she got to the front door was the silence, and that worried her immensely. Children, especially five year old throwbacks of a Slayer and vampire, should never be so quiet, and if they were that meant one of two things. Either Anya had them bound and gagged by now, in which case spell or no spell she would feel the wrath of Mother Joyce, or it was the children who were up to no good...

"Buffy? Spike?" she called cautiously as she came through the front door.

"Hey Mom" the little Slayer called back from her position on the floor. She was laying on her front with her legs kicking in the air, her hands supporting her chin whilst she watched TV. Spike sat up fairly sensibly beside her.

"Hello Mum" he smiled too politely before turning back to the cartoon he and Buffy were watching.

"Where is Anya?" she asked suspiciously, looking to Giles who turned in her general direction.

"I'm not entirely certain" he admitted, "Under the circumstances, I didn't like to ask, but the children have been good as gold since she...disappeared" he told her, "I've been listening to their quiet conversation and the general gabble of the television for quite some time"

Joyce smiled at that, pleased nothing awful had happened to either of the children or Rupert but where on earth was Anya? With a frown she walked through to the kitchen, dumping her bags there and then ventured out of the other door.

"Oh good heavens" she gasped when she found the girl she'd been looking for.

Anya was bound by her ankles and wrists to one of the dining room chairs by various rope-like items. One of Joyce's dish towels had been fastened across her mouth so that speech was impossible, but if looks could kill the older woman was sure she'd be dead in an instant. She rushed forward to remove the gag and begin untying the bonds that held Anya captive.

"It's about time!" she complained, "I cannot believe those little brats!" she yelled, her rants turning into shouts of over-exaggerated pain as Joyce pulled at the knots in the various household items that held her to the furniture.

"How on earth did they manage to do this?" Buffy's mother asked, desperately trying not to laugh. She was shocked and somewhat appalled by Buffy and Spike's behaviour but she couldn't help thinking what a great idea it was to have such a young woman as this bound and gagged on most occasions.

"They're little monsters!" Anya continued to complained, "And they still have their super-strength even in these strange little bodies!"

Her yelling prompted both children to appear in the doorway, biting their lips so as not to giggle as Anya finally got to her feet and rubbed her wrists and ankles where she'd been tied up.

"Buffy, Spike" Joyce said in a decidedly angry mother tone, "Tell me what happened"

"She was being mean, Mommy" the little girl pouted, "She said if Spikey didn't be quiet she was gonna make him go poof" she explained, holding his hand tightly in hers.

"Go poof?" Joyce echoed quietly to herself , before realising what her daughter meant, "Oh, really?" she looked to Anya for an explanation, making her feel very much like the little kid on trial here.

"I wouldn't actually have staked him" she said as if it were obvious, but Joyce wasn't buying it.

"What else happened?" she asked, turning back to the kids, but it was Anya that answered this time.

"The little demon-spawn bit me...again!" she cursed as she uncovered her ankle to reveal a set of teeth marks that barely showed, except for the little fang holes, "I probably need some kind of shot now" the ex-demon complained.

Spike didn't look happy about anything she was saying, and neither did Buffy. Actually, Joyce didn't look too thrilled either.

"Anya, they're just children, and I was only gone two hours" she snapped, feeling so protective not just over her daughter but over Spike too. She stood in front of them when Anya started to look altogether too violently at them.

"I suggest you go through to the kitchen and get the spell ingredients" she advised the younger girl, "You can start setting up in the living room, whilst I take the kids upstairs and talk to them"

"Talk to them!" Anya yelled, "They need to be punished" she said adamantly, "Whatever happened to strict parents with belts to hit their children with, or canes..."

"Anya!" Joyce snapped, shocking not just her but the children too, "This is my house and these are my children, or at least my responsibility, and I will decide what punishment, if any, needs to be given" she explained sternly, "You are here to perform a spell, and that is all"

With that she took hold of the kids by the hands and stormed off towards the stairs, encouraging them up there when they reached the bottom. She promised to follow in two minutes, and went to fetch the new clothes she'd bought from where she'd abandoned her bags.

"You really think your Mum's gonna punish us?" Spike asked as he and Buffy waited for her upstairs.

"I dunno" the little Slayer shrugged, just as Joyce appeared at the top of the stairs. She took them through to the bedroom and sat down on the bed with them.

"Now, I think we need to talk about what happened with Anya..." she began, and immediately Buffy interrupted.

"She was mean, Mommy, we had to do it!" she protested.

"It's true, Mum" Spike threw in, "I thought she was going to hit Buffy and then she was calling me stuff, so we had to"

Joyce couldn't help but smile at their innocent little faces and pleading voices. If Anya had been horrible to them she could hardly blame them for what they'd done. After all there were times when she herself could quite like to at least gag the girl for the sake of everyone's sanity.

"I won't leave you with her again" she said, "I promise"

"And you're not going to punish us" the little Slayer checked.

"No, honey, I'm not" her mother told her and Spike, "What you did wasn't very nice but...neither is Anya really" she smiled, making both children giggle.

"That doesn't mean to say you can go doing that to just anybody" she clarified, "It was naughty and dangerous. Do you understand?" she told them much more seriously, both of them nodding solemnly in response.

She hugged them both to her, glad they understood and that they'd got through this whole debacle without any tears or tantrums, unless you counted Anya's ranting. Next came something Joyce was less able to deal with, spells and magic, but she had one more motherly duty to perform before that. She'd got new clothes for the kids, probably more than she should have given it was likely they'd be adult sized again within the week, but before she put them in clean clothes, she thought it was about time the pair of them took a bath.

To Be Continued...

A/N2 : More coming soon, and whoever suggested the whole mini-Spike and mini-Buffy in the bath thing, see, I finally got to that...or I will do next chapter! In the meantime, reviews would be great please!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N : Thanx to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter; libraflyter, Charmed-angel4, wolf116, Daniel Wesley Rydell, Raptor2, Moonjava, lil-leti, Slayergurl1212, Spuffyfan4eva, Xtremely-Canadian, Demonica Mills, spikes-slayer29590, naiya-isis, MaidenRo, hmm, spikespet2002, spuffy4eva, SquirlyForSpike, Syd, Bridge, yarrow, Time Rowanwood, T, jobe, Alliegirl, Lady Nightspike, IkeepForgetting, funkydevil206, DGtek-CrazyaboutAngel, Gir, Diligo, aej1085, sheilamarie, pixiecorn, Rowan Rice, Chelsea, Moluvsnumber17, CrazymySpike, Archnemeses, Celestia Nailo, amberblood. I really love reading all your comments and opinions, you're all very sweet. Here's the new chapter, with more to come soon. Hope you like it.

(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)

Chapter 11

Joyce may be a mother of just the one child, but she'd looked after more than that before and she had the good sense enough to realise that two five year olds naked in a bath together may be inappropriate, especially when those two children were Buffy and Spike. Knowing it was going to be impossible to deal with getting one washed whilst keeping an eye on the other, she'd had an idea when buying clothes at the store. Now here she was, kneeling on the bathroom floor between the two kids, getting Buffy into a little pink bathing costume, whilst Spike leant over the side of thetub trying to reach the rising water with his fingers. Joyce caught a hold of him just as it looked like he might fall head first.

"Careful, sweetie" she warned him as she pulled him back. She checked the water temperature, turned off the faucets and got Buffy into the tub where she started splashing immediately.

Joyce then changed Spike into the little blue trunks she'd bought for him, careful about exactly what her daughter could see from her position in the tub.

"Can we have bubbles?" the little girl asked as Spike sat opposite her in the warm water, "Bath-time is no fun without bubbles"

"Bubbles okay with you Spike?" Joyce asked as she reached for the bottle and he nodded cautiously. He wasn't sure that he'd ever been in this situation before. Obviously he'd taken a bath before but not quite like this and not with the bubbles that began to appear all around him as Buffy swooshed the water with her hands.

Spike watched her giggle and play, and just thought how pretty she was. He vaguely remembered thinking so before but never as clearly as he did today.

"What are you staring at, Spikey?" she made a face when she realised he was watching as her mother helped her get clean.

"Nothin'" he shrugged, not willing to share. Buffy frowned a little as Joyce shampooed her hair.

There was relative quiet as Joyce finished getting Buffy washed and then started on Spike. When they'd both been fully soaped, shampooed, and rinsed off they started a splashing war that had them both laughing loudly, even Joyce couldn't stop herself from joining in, though she made the kids calm down when it seemed as if there were more water on the floor and the wall than in the tub. The real problem was that the towels she'd brought in for the kids had also got soaked by water that had overflowed and she was forced to make a choice between leaving the kids alone for a moment, or calling Anya up to watch them whilst she fetched two more towels. After her faithful promise never to leave them alone with her again, it seemed her only option was to risk leaving them alone, even if it did go against all her motherly instincts.

"You two promise to behave whilst I fetch more towels?" she checked.

"We promise Mommy" Buffy nodded as Spike did the same. Joyce kept her eye on them as she backed out of the room, leaving the door slightly ajar as she scurried across the landing.

As soon as she'd gone, Buffy grinned at her friend.

"Can you do this?" she asked him, taking a deep breath and pinching her nose between her fingers as she threw herself under the water and stayed there. Spike was just starting to panic about her when she came back up again, gasped for air but giggling too.

"Your turn" she told him, clearly not considering her game to be at all dangerous. Spike copied exactly what she had done, pushing his head fully under the water and staying down. When Joyce came back in a full two minutes later (she'd had trouble finding fresh towels in the muddled closet) he was still down there and showing no signs of being at all affected.

"Spike!" Joyce yelled in panic and he dutifully brought himself up out of the water, not even breathing heavily - not even breathing at all.

"You don't breathe" Buffy observed as she watched him sit there too still.

"Sometimes I do" he told her, "but I don't think I have to"

Joyce's mind was going into overdrive, her hand on her chest as her heart beat nineteen to the dozen. Spike was so different and so much this little boy she'd learnt to love, that fact he was a vampire had all but completely left her mind.

"Uh, I think it's time we got you kids dried off and dressed" Joyce said shakily as she lifted them out, wrapping them both in a towel each and getting the hair-dryer out.

"Mommy" said little Buffy suddenly, "You said we could have a surprise when you got back from going out" she reminded her mother.

"That's right, sweetie" she smiled, "I bought you both a few things"

She was very proud of the purchases she'd made, though she'd probably vastly over spent on clothes that would only be used for a few days at most, but she just couldn't help herself. It would be worth it to see their little faces when she showed them their new outfits. She knew Buffy would be thrilled though she was less certain about Spike, she was sure he'd be careful not to offend her anyway. If only they could stay this way forever she thought once again, as they giggled together, but all good things must come to an end.

-

"How exactly do you expect to find Willow with this spell?" Anya asked Giles as she knelt by the coffee table, mixing a few ingredients in a small bowl, "She could technically be anywhere in the whole world" she pointed out.

"It is doubtful she has gone far" the Watcher reasoned, "I doubt she will have got out of California at best, which is why I suggest you first try the spell over a map of the state and then we can perhaps zoom in as it were and try again on a more localised area once we know where to start"

"It all seems like a very long and pointless process" the ex-demon sighed, "You know if it wasn't for Willow's irresponsible use of dangerous magicks all of this could have been avoided"

"Yes, Anya, we are all quite aware of that" Giles said tiredly, rubbing his unseeing eyes, "but the fact remains these things have happened and do need to be resolved. I would personally have thought you were impatient to rid Xander of his demon problems so that he might come home to you"

"Of course I want Xander back!" Anya jumped in immediately, disliking the implication that her feelings for Xander might not be true, "I miss my sweet, funny Xander" she sighed longingly, "especially the sexual pleasure he gives me but it's more than that" she realised, "I miss his smile, and the way he holds me after sex when we fall asleep together. I miss his stupid jokes, and the musty smell of his basement...my God Giles it's just terrible! I think I love him!" she complained suddenly.

"Er, and this is a bad thing?" the Watcher ventured, really not sure what to say in such a situation as this.

"It's...different" Anya frowned, "I don't know how it happened. I mean one minute it's all about the sex and how great the orgasms are but...now I actually care. I care about him and I don't like to think that he's in pain or in trouble...it's a strange and unsettling feeling" she decided.

"Love often is, Anya" Giles told her with a smile that meant he knew only too well how she felt, "It's seldom easy or straight-forward, but it can be a wonderful thing"

The serious and yet odd conversation was interrupted by what sounded like a herd of small elephants coming down the stairs. It turned out in fact to be Buffy and Spike, followed by Joyce at a more sedate pace. What surprised Anya (and indeed would have surprised Giles too if he could see) was that the little Slayer and vampire looked so very unlike themselves.

"You have different clothes" she observed as they stood a few feet away from her, exceedingly wary of getting too close to the ex-demon they had secretly dubbed Evil-Anya.

Buffy was now wearing a little white T-shirt with frills at the sleeves and pale pink dungarees with Hello Kitty on the front. Next to her, it was a shock to see Spike out of uniform black with occasional red. Instead he wore little dark blue jeans and a paler blue T-shirt that matched his eyes.

"Now you two go and play and I'll just be here with Giles and Anya if you need me, okay?" Joyce told the kids who scampered off to their hiding place under the table again.

Buffy flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked over at Spike.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" she asked him matter-of-factly. He studied her, head tilted to one side before has nodded and smiled at her.

"Very pretty" he agreed, "You're my pretty Slayer-Bint" he told her making her giggle.

"Boys can't be pretty" she said after a moment, "but I like your new stuff too" she told him, "Blue is one of my favourite colours"

"I think my eyes are blue" Spike said thoughtfully, unable to remember precisely what his face looked like and finding it strange, "Are they blue?"

Buffy shuffled over to him, getting exceptionally close in order to get a better look at his eyes.

"Uh-huh" she smiled, "They're nice blue" she decided, "Kind of pretty blue"

Spike felt a strange feeling when Buffy leaned in so close to him. It was like the memories that no longer fitted in his head, but he knew he just liked her being close to him and in a moment that he'd never be able to explain he leant towards Buffy and put his lips to hers.

A moment later they both pulled back and she looked strangely at him before she smiled, her grin soon turning into a giggle.

"You kissed me" she said, as if to check that he knew what he'd done. Spike couldn't help but smirk when she seemed to be embarrassed by it.

"Gonna marry you one day" he told her, "Blokes kiss girls they're gonna marry" he nodded, not certain how he knew it, he just did.

There was a strange moment of silence before Buffy scrambled across the floor to fetch the crayons and paper they'd been drawing with before. She liked Spike a lot, and when he kissed her she got this funny feeling in her stomach that she vaguely recognised but didn't truly understand. Buffy didn't like things she didn't understand, it was confusing and not nice. Drawing was fun though, she understood that so she encouraged Spike to join her in that activity for a while, having no idea what the grown ups were doing beyond the tablecloth.

-

"...so I hold the personal item, say the incantation and then sprinkle this dust on the map" Anya was explaining to Joyce, gripping a ring Buffy had earlier identified as belonging to her best friend, "There should be a little light wherever Willow is"

Joyce nodded that she understood and somehow her hand found it's way into Rupert's as they sat together on the couch. Anya knelt on the other side of the coffee table, held the ring in her hand and closed her eyes to chant. Moments later her eyes opened, and she poured something that Joyce could only describe as 'magic dust' into one hand, sprinkling it over the map of Southern California.

Two pairs of eyes darted over the area before Anya pointed to a tiny glowing spot.

"Looks like you were right Giles" she was loathed to admit, "Willow didn't go far, she's somwhere in LA"

"That still gives us quite a large area to cover" the Watcher frowned, "I think perhaps a map of the town itself might be useful, try the spell again"

"Should I call Xander?" Joyce worried, "He'd at least be headed in the right direction, I have no idea where he might be now"

"Good idea, Joyce" Giles agreed, squeezing her hand before she got up and headed for the phone.

'Willow isn't far away', she was thinking as she dialled, she could be found in just a day or two and then the spell could be reversed. As great as that would be for Xander and dear Rupert who she was growing increasingly fond of the more time they spent together, it would mean her children would be children no more, but her grown up daughter and a semi-dangerous vampire. She really wasn't looking forward to that at all.

To Be Continued...

A/N2 : Well, I hope the bath scene wasn't too disappointing. I know some of you were expecting/hoping for something else, but I didn't want to be accused of copying the other fics I know exist with the naked kids asking what body parts were, etc. Hope you liked this chapter anyway, and that I'll get more positive responses from you. I will try to update again soon.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N : Thanx to everyone who reviewed; DruscillaHawke, Freezyboncoolipants, SlaYeRGiRLkaL, Spufyfan4eva, candypir, dared, zanthinegirl, Ape18, Moluvsnumber17, spikes-slayer29590, Demonica Mills, wigi, Celestia Nailo, Bridge, libraflyter, Daniel Wesley Rydell, MaidenRo, SquirlyforSpike, GoldenAngl99, Time Rowanwood, AshesUponMemories, Xtremely-Canadian, Magick, pixiecorn, Rowan Rice, Moonjava, spuffy4eva, funkydevil206, Emma, KT, Lady Nightspike, Melissa, Ladyof Shalotte, velja. So glad you all like the story, seems the bathing scene in the previous chapter didn't disappoint too many of you, and you all liked the kissing, I'm pleased about that. So, here's the next chapter...  
_(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)_

Chapter 12

Joyce sighed heavily as she sat down beside Giles on the couch.

"Is everything quite alright?" the Watcher checked. Though the boy could be heartily annoying and very trying on ones nerves, Giles really wouldn't like to know that any great harm had come to Xander whom Joyce had just tried to call on the phone.

"Xander can't be far from where Willow is" she explained, glad that Anya had gone out to fetch another map, leaving the two older people alone, "He said he passed the Welcome to LA sign a few hours ago"

"You sound as if you're not happy about him being so close to finding her" Giles frowned, not understanding at all. Joyce sighed again.

"I know it'll be better when you have your sight back and when Xander is safe" she said, putting her hand over his once again, "but...I must admit, I like having Buffy this way. Does that make me an awful person?" she asked him.

"Quite the contrary" Giles assured her, "Buffy is becoming an independent young woman. It's difficult to be less than vital in someone's life when your role was so great before..." he trailed of before concluding, "I suppose it is quite natural to enjoy having her need you once again"

Joyce knew he was not only speaking of he attachment to her daughter, but also his own affection for the young blonde.

"She was lost for a while, without her father" she told him, "but when we moved here and you came into her life..." the sentence was left unfinished but there was no doubt in Giles' mind what Buffy's mother meant to say.

"Thank you Joyce" he said softly, voice full of emotion as he squeezed her hand. He'd never meant anything as much as the gratitude in those simple words just then, but then no sentiment from another had ever touched him as much as what she'd just said to him.

The moment was broken by the children's voices as they came scurrying from beneath the table presenting Joyce and Giles with a picture they'd drawn.

"Look, Mommy" Buffy grinned, "It's us" she pointed excitedly at the page her mother now held.

In the centre were two figures, one a girl in pink and the other a boy in blue, clearly they were supposed to be self portraits of Buffy and Spike. To either side were two larger figures, one it seemed was supposed to be Joyce and the one on the other side, Giles.

"It's beautiful, kids" she beamed, "I wish you could see it Rupert" she told him and Buffy frowned.

"Oh, sorry Giles, we forgot you couldn't see it" she said sadly.

"Not to worry Buffy, it'll still be here when my sight returns" he assured her, though he knew it would be of little matter then since the children would be children no more and not care at all about the cartoon-ish 'family portrait' they had made.

"I have an idea" Joyce smiled slowly as she had a thought, "You kids sit up here with Mr Giles" she said, helping them up onto the couch before she disappeared through into the dining room. Two minutes later she was back, carrying a camera.

"How about a couple for the album?" she asked, and the kids grinned and nodded wildly, Buffy in particular who immediately began posing like all little girls do when someone with a camera is present.

As Joyce snapped a few photos of the kids and Giles, both together and separately, she was smiling widely. Even though Buffy and Spike wouldn't stay this way forever at least she could look back at these pictures and remember how much fun it had been and how much love there was between them.

"It is such a shame I can't take a photograph of you with the children, Joyce" Rupert felt terribly guilty about it.

"There's no reason why we can't all be in the picture together" she realised as she had a thought, "Buffy can you move over to the side and make a space for me between you and Spike" she asked her daughter who dutifully scrambled across the cushioned surface leaving a Mom-sized space between herself and her friend.

"Okay, now..." Joyce pushed a couple of buttons on the camera, quickly positioning it on the shelf across the room before rushing to take her place on the couch. She made it comfortably between the children, and all four of them were smiling when the flash went off and the picture was taken. Perfect.

-

The rest of the day passed in relative calm. The kids were mostly well behaved, except for that one incident that Joyce would rather forget when she was a little late getting Spike's lunch and his demon came out to play. She didn't blame him at all, in fact it had been quite amusing when Anya had climbed on the chair to escape just in case the little vamp went for her ankles again.

Giles commented how strange it was that Spike was able to bite a human and cause damage, all be it very minor, when before this he'd been in severe pain from doing so. It was Joyce who had suggested perhaps because there was no real intent to injure anybody the chip in his head didn't fire. Giles had to admit he was quite surprised how quickly Buffy's mother was adjusting to the demon world that she had been given such a sudden introduction too. Though she'd known of her daughters true calling for more than eighteen months now, she'd never really become one of the gang as it were, not until now.

Giles found he very much enjoyed having a fellow grown up in the circle and most especially Joyce who he was starting to feel he may have under-estimated slightly, but then they hadn't spent all that much time together til now, not counting an incident with candy that he was far too embarrassed to have mentioned again.

Later in the day, when the kids had been fed and Anya had been talked down from the chair, another locator spell was performed over a map of LA so Willow could be more carefully pinpointed. Joyce called Xander as soon as they could give him a better idea of where to go, and also to check how he was.

"Couple of demon chases that were pretty close" he admitted, "What I wouldn't give to have the Buffster with me right now. Even pint-sized would be good"

"I feel awful for sending you off alone like that, Xander" Joyce apologised, "I'm so sorry, I thought I was helping"

"No, you were, you did" he was quick to assure her, "Actually you still are. I just need to find Will and get this whole thing straightened out before...oh God, not now!" he complained as the line crackled.

"Xander?" Joyce called worriedly several times before he answered.

"Picked up a tail, and not of the human kind" he explained, putting the car in gear, "I'll call you back later" he said, quickly hanging up and driving off as fast as he could.

Joyce put the phone back in the cradle and was surprised to find Buffy and Spike at her feet.

"Mommy, is Xander okay?" the little girl asked, her lip distinctly trembly. Joyce crouched down to their level and sighed.

"Of course honey, he'll be just fine" she promised, knowing she had no right since there was simply no way of assuring the boys safety.

"Don't like him much" Spike admitted, "but the Slayer does so I didn't want him to die"

"Nobody's going to die, sweethearts" she told them, giving them both a hug, and praying she was right.

"Joyce?" Giles called from the living room and the three went through to him, "I had an idea about Willow. Perhaps we might telephone the hotels and such in the area we pinpointed and ask if she's there?" he suggested, "It's unlikely she is deliberately trying to hide from us so she probably would have given her real name, indeed Willow is so frighteningly honest I suspect she would make herself feel quite terrible if she didn't tell the truth" he smiled.

"Thats a great idea, Rupert" Joyce agreed, grabbing the map from the table and noting down the road names near to the tiny burn mark the light from the spell had made. She had a modest knowledge of the Internet and was sure she'd be able to find a list of hotels, motels, etc. along these streets and their phone numbers so she could call and try to find Willow. She found she loved this, being in the thick of the action, a real member of the team. She only hoped that would last when this spell was over.

-

It was late afternoon and Spike and Buffy were lying on the living room floor watching the Disney channel, whilst Giles sat on the couch, sipping at his scotch and being driven a little mad by the too-happy kids songs and over-the-top voices of various cartoon characters.

Joyce was sitting on the stairs, calling yet another place that Willow might be staying in, only to be disappointed when the receptionist told her no-one of that name was there now or had been there in the last few days.

"Mommy?" a little voice called just before Buffy appeared in the hallway, "Can I have some juice?" she asked.

"Of course, honey" her mother told her, as they went through to the kitchen, "Orange or apple?" she checked as she lifted Buffy up onto the stool but the counter. The little girl made her choice and then started giggling for no apparent reason.

"What's so funny?" Joyce wondered loud and Buffy waved her hand in a motion that said 'come here, I want to tell you a secret'

"Spike kissed me" she whispered, clamping her hand over her mouth straight after like she really shouldn't have said it. Joyce held back a laugh, just smiling at her daughter who was trying not to giggle and go red.

"Why did he do that?" Buffy's mother asked as she poured her a glass of juice. Buffy was quick to tell all.

"Cos he's gonna marry me" she said firmly, "and he says that boys always kiss the girls they're gonna marry...just like you and Giles"

Jocye's eyes snapped up to look at her daughter and she stared so long she didn't realise she was still pouring juice from the carton, until it over-flowed from the glass, spilt onto the counter and dripped down onto her feet.

"Oh, shoot!" she complained, grabbing a cloth to mop up the mess. By this point spike had grown worried about Buffy, since she seemed to have been gone a long time and had come in search of her.

"Spikey!" Buffy grinned when he walked in, "Mommy spilled my juice" she giggled and he did too, finding her laughter infectious.

"You okay, Mum?" he asked, stopping his laughter when he realised she wasn't joining in their fun.

"Of course, Spike" she told him, smiling shakily as she cleaned up the mess she'd made, "Did you want some juice too?" she checked. When he nodded she lifted him up into the stool next to Buffy and eventually handed them both their drinks.

"Buffy, you know Mr Giles and I are just friends, don't you?" she said as she watched the little girl thirstily drink down her juice.

"But you're getting married" Spike said matter-of-factly, not so in need of his drink as his friend was, "You were holding hands and stuff"

Joyce was a little surprised they'd noticed. She seemed to have forgotten how perceptive children could be. It made her think though, about her real feelings for Buffy's Watcher. He was a sweet man, there was no denying it, she found she loved his company and was forced to admit that in their little throwback adventure she really had believed herself to be falling in love with him, and what happened on the hood of that police car, well, she claimed to have limited memory of that but it was clear as a memory ever could be and she'd never felt like what he'd made her feel that night.

"Mommy?" her child's voice brought her out of a distinctly R-rated thought-zone and she shook her head slightly to ground herself into reality again.

"Um, why don't you kids go and play for a while, I should really finish calling those hotels to help find Willow" she said with a smile as she helped them down to the floor again.

Spike was half way to the door when he realised Buffy hadn't moved yet, and he wasn't going to leave the room without her.

"Go ahead, sweetie" Joyce urged her as her daughter stood staring at her with a slight frown. Spike ran back and grabbed the Slayer's hand, making her turn to him. He grinned at her making her smile back before they bolted from the room together to go and play.

Joyce put the kids empty glasses in the sink before going back to her place on the stairs with the plan to call the rest of the places on her list in the long search for the only witch able to reverse her own spell. Just as she put her hand on the receiver it rang making her jump slightly.

"Hello?" she said warily, unsure whether to be worried or relieved when Xander answered her.

"I didn't find Wills yet, but I think I'm close" he said as he sat in the car outside a club. He was staring at a fluorescent poster with bold black lettering that read 'Live Tonight - Dingoes Ate My Baby - The Final Gig'

To Be Continued...

A/N2 : Well, Xander is one step away from finding Willow so the spell is almost over. What will happen when it ends? To find out you need me to update, but first I need to know that you want me to update so I guess you could maybe review and tell me if you want more? not-so-subtle hint And I'll update again when I can.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N : Thanx to; Mistik07, CrazymySpike, SlaYeRGiRLkaL, Moluvsnumber17, zanthinegirl, libraflyter, Magick, sheilmarie, Daniel Wesley Rydell, lil-leti, Xtremely-Canadian, Anyanka0705, Demonica Mills, Arisluv, Celestia Nailo, Spuffyfan4eva, Spuffy6, Bridge, Rowan Rice, Freezyboncoolipants, MaidenRo, spuffy404, Syd, spikes-slayer29590, Charmed-angel4, msberry, Moonjava, spuffy4eva, Ape18, Ghost, funkydevil206, Lady Nightspike, velja, Miss Edith, IceBlueRose, for all the great reviews. I love that you all like this fic so much! This is a fairly short chapter but I hope you'll forgive me for that on account of my updating a little faster than usual (not much I know, but a little!) Hope you like!  
_(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)_

Chapter 13

Xander checked out the back and front windows of the car, feeling for the stake and the knife he had inside his jacket before he got out of the car. He warily went into the club, immediately recognising the song that the band on stage were playing. Devon leaned over the mike, yelling out the lyrics to Pain, Oz to his left was banging out the power chords on his guitar and Xander found he could quite easily imagine himself back at the Bronze one day last year, when he was dating Cordy, and Wills and Oz were still together. He shook his head and let the memory fade as he took a seat at the bar, ordered a drink and waited for the band to take a break.

Three songs and a couple of beers later, Xander headed over to the stage, managing to sneak through to the back and find his old friend.

"Hey man, what's up?" he said casually and Oz looked surprised when he turned around.

"Xander, hey" he smiled uncertainly, running a hand through his currently dark brown hair, "Wasn't expecting you"

"Didn't expect to be here" he admitted, "but we're kinda having a situation in Sunnydale, and Willow's the only girl that can fix it"

"Oh, okay" Oz nodded, "Well, she's at the hotel but, you're lucky you found us tonight"

"Yeah, I saw the final gig posters. Where you and the guys headed?" Xander asked, always keeping an eye out for possible demon attacks.

"Oh no, final gig is really, y'know, _final_" he stressed, "We're breaking up, for a lot of reasons but I don't mind so much" he explained, though his old friend didn't seem to be paying much attention "Things were gonna get tricky anyway once me and Willow were married and..."

"What!" Xander was suddenly very aware of what was being said, "You and Will with the...marriage, now?" he said, completely stunned.

"I know, it's kinda...intense" Oz nodded, "but we were talking about it and I just...it seems right y'know?"

Xander closed his eyes and sighed, feeling sick. Willow's spell meant that everything she said was coming true and since it had yet to be reversed things were still happening, things that wouldn't happen in ordinary circumstances. Obviously she'd said something about she and Oz getting married and suddenly they were engaged. She probably still didn't realise she was doing all this and the brunette hated knowing he must tell her the truth and probably break her heart.

"Oh, that's me" said Oz and the guys made there way back on stage and needed him to join them, "Here, if you wanna visit Willow feel free" he smiled, tossing a key-card to his friend, "I'll see you there later?"

"Maybe" Xander nodded, "Thanks, man"

"No problem" came the response as the guitarist disappeared onto the stage.

Xander just watched him go and listened to the first few chords of Violent start up. He felt just awful knowing what he must go and do now, but first he realised with some panic, he had to deal with the two vampires between himself and the door.

"Goodness, is that the time?" Joyce gasped when she caught sight of the clock on the mantle shelf, "The kids should have been in bed an hour ago" she realised.

She and Giles had got so deep into conversation about anything and nothing, and the evening hours had slipped away without them really noticing.

"I confess I feel as though I could use some sleep myself" the ex-Watcher yawned a little, "Oh, not that the conversation has been anything but a pleasure" he added quickly in case he'd caused offence, "I must say, I find there really is nobody's company I would rather share than yours Joyce"

She coloured at the compliment, grateful he couldn't see it.

"Well Rupert, I have to admit, it's been a long time since I felt so comfortable with a man" she smiled, leaning in to kiss his cheek, "I only hope we'll still spend some time together when all this is over" she said almost shyly.

"I..I'm certain we shall" Giles replied, though he found it terribly diffilcult to make any kind of sentence after what just happened. He so wished he had his sight right now, he had an incredible urge to kiss the woman beside him and not carefully on the cheek either. She had been so wonderful these last few days and she was right they did get on famously. When this spell was over he planned to still spend plenty of time with Buffy's mother, he liked her very much indeed.

"I should get the kids to bed" he heard her say before he felt movement on the couch beside him and she was gone.

"Buffy? Spike?" she called going over to the table and peeking underneath. There she found the children, leaning on each other and both fast asleep. It seemed a shame to wake them but she must, and gently she shook her daughters shoulder.

"Come on sweetheart, time for bed" she said as the little girl stirred, awakening her friend in the process.

"Buffy?" Spike opened his eyes and found her close to him, "Is it morning?"

"I dunno" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"No Spike, it's not morning" Joyce smiled, encouraging the out from their hiding place, "It's time little boys and girls were in their bed" she told them as they crawled out from under the table all half asleep. She got them up the stairs and changed with much less struggle than some previous nights. They were too sleepy to put up much of a fight and soon they were laying side by side in Buffy's bed, still in the baggy t-shirts that passed for their nightwear, since Joyce had forgotten to get them anything else in that department.

"Goodnight, sweethearts" she smiled, kissing them both before she left the room.

They both mumbled a sleepy reply as the light was turned off and they fell asleep together again.

Joyce returned to the living room to find Giles had also fallen asleep on the couch. She should wake him and get him up to his room too, but she wasn't the least bit tired yet and she'd so been enjoying this man's company. After a moments hesitation, she sat back down beside him, resting her head on his shoulder as she quietly flipped on the TV, keeping the volume low as she watched something semi-interesting about baby alligators. What she watched didn't matter, she was insanely comfortable beneath Giles' arm that he sub-consciously wrapped around her in his sleep. She missed having someone to share the sofa with in the evenings and even if it was only for tonight, she planned to enjoy it.

"No" Willow cried, "You have to be wrong, Oz loves me" she sobbed when Xander finished his tale. He'd gone straight to the hotel to find his friend and she'd been thrilled to see him, pulling him into tight hug. They'd sat down to talk and he'd been forced to explain the whole Will Be Done spell deal, and how it had worked, just not the way she thought it would. She was shocked to hear what she'd done to Giles, Buffy, Spike, and himself, but what soon concerned her more was her situation with Oz, no matter how selfish that made her.

"I know Oz cares, Will" Xander said, putting a sympathetic arm around her, "but he left for a reason, because he knew he couldn't deal with being around you, and now suddenly he's talking wedding plans" he told her, "All I can think is you said something in the region of 'Hey Oz, I thought you and me were going to get married someday' and abracadabra you're doing just that"

Willow cried even harder, knowing her friend was right but hating to admit it. She loved Oz so much, despite what had happened between him and the she-wolf Veruca. She was all too aware that he'd left for a valid reason - he didn't want to hurt her in any way, not again. Still, she didn't want to believe a spell had made him want her again.

"What if I didn't reverse the spell?" she said in a moment of madness, "Or maybe if I reversed this one and did another one to make him want to stay with me?"

"Will, no" Xander shook his head sadly, "Leaving this spell gets us nowhere, 'cept I'll end up demon food, Giles'll never get his sight back and Buffy'll have to grow up all over again with Spike for a sand-box buddy" he explained, "And do you really think you could carry on with Oz knowing he was only with you cos you made him with magic?"

Willow shook her head, knowing he was right again and hating it still.

"How can I deal without him, Xander?" she cried, "It just hurts so much to know I can't be with him"

"I know, Will" he said softly, hugging her to him as her tears continued to fall, "But we've all been there and eventually you'll heal, move on"

It took a good half hour before she was calm again but the witch realised her friend spoke the truth and that she must reverse the spell and let Oz go.

"I can't face him after this" she sniffed, packing her things back into her bag, "I'll leave a note and go"

"I'll take you home" Xander nodded in agreement, "The sooner we get back to Sunnydale the sooner you can reverse this spell" he said, checking out the window for any possible further demon attacks.

"Oh, I don't have to be there for that" Willow shook her head, moving to stand in the centre of the room. She closed her eyes and held up her hands, focusing her energy. Xander hoped she hurried as he realised a vampire was currently scaling the wall of the hotel to get to him.

"Let the healing power begin" Willow commanded, "Let my will be safe again. As these words of peace are spoken, let this harmful spell be broken"

There was a flash of light and the demon Xander had been watching disappeared like it had never been there at all. He turned back to see Willow with tears on her cheeks once again as she pulled off Oz's ring - the one he'd put on her ring finger when she'd agreed to marry him. She placed it on the table and scribbled a note of apology and goodbye.

"Come on, sweetie" Xander urged her out the door when she paused to glance around the room, "It's all over now"

To Be Continued...

A/N2 : Yep, that's it, the spells all over. what will happen next? Well, you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out. In the meantime, it'd be great if you could review please!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N : Yeah so this fic is headed for the finish line, but it ahs a little way to go yet, few more chapters. I want to thank the reviewers of the previous chapter; Mistik07, libraflyter, Arisluv, Moonjava, Daniel Wesley Rydell, sheilamarie, DGtek-CrazyaboutAngel, SlaYeRGiRLkaL, Moluvsnumber17, kargrif, zanthinegirl, buffy crazy, CrazymySpike, DemonicaMills, Spuffy6, pixiecorn, Anyank0705, Pulchra Nex, Freezyboncoolipants, Charmed-angel4, Time Rowanwood, lil-leti, velja, pixysticks666, hmm, Rowan Rice, VaMpYrE-bUnNiEs04, Bridge, funkydevil206, Wolfram and Hart TTB, Celestia Nailo, courtney37, Lindsay, Kandis Briggs, MaidenRo, Spuffyfan4eva, Mastermind, Xtremely-Canadian, Jen, Magick, Aliiegirl, spikespet2002, Archnemeses, Ape18, Susan, spuffy4eva, Lady Nightspike, Brunettepet, Miss Edith. My God that took a long time to type all those names, but I am grateful to each and every one of you for taking the time to write a comment for me. Sorry for leaving you hanging so long. Now where were we with this fic? Oh right I remember, Buffy and Spike all grown up again, and sharing a bed...  
_(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)_

Chapter 14

Spike awoke with a strange mixture of thoughts in his head, none of which seemed to fit too well. Something was different, familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. He was in a bed which made sense, he did seem to remember getting put to bed a few hours ago, but then why did he need help with that? He was quite capable of going to bed by himself, but it seemed he was far from alone as he realised something soft and warm was pressed against him. His arms were wrapped around the form of a woman, the back of whom was pressed flush against the front of his own body. She smelt familiar, sweet but strong, and it took him just a few more moments to realise it was Buffy, the Slayer.

As much as he wanted to be disgusted at the idea of being close to the enemy in this way, he couldn't help but love the feel on her in his arms. Memories jumbled around in his head, and he desperately tried to make sense of what was going on. Childhood memories mixed in with adult ones, those from his human life and others from his vampiric existence.

He and Buffy had been children together, and though he couldn't remember how it had happened, he remembered almost everything else. Calling Joyce Mum and watching cartoons with Buffy. Sitting beneath the dining room table colouring pictures and...oh God, promising to marry the Slayer!

"My Slayer-Bint" he whispered in the dark, a slow smile spreading across his lips as he pulled his woman closer to him, careful not to wake her. She was beautiful and she was his. He ran his fingers down her arm, taking her hand in his and feeling his ring on her third finger. It had really happened, he'd fallen in love with the enemy of all the ridiculous things, but it was true. Better yet, she had loved him too, cared about him like no-one else. Joyce had been his mother and cared for him too and together they were a family for a while.

As insane as it was, Spike had never felt as content as he had when he was that five year old boy, running around with the mini-Slayer, tying up the baby-sitter and getting a hug from his temporary Mum. Whatever had made that life happen had taken it away, they were back to their full-size adult selves and there was no way anyone would want him around now, but for a couple more hours at least, whilst Buffy slept, he could live the dream.

She turned over in her sleep though she never left his arms and smiled from an apparent pretty dream. Spike only hoped he was there and that he was making her this happy, then maybe in the morning she would be less disgusted by the situation she found herself in. He had no doubt she'd be less than thrilled to wake and see his face on the pillow next to her, but she had loved him before, he knew she had. If his love had sustained the transition back to adulthood, it was not ridiculous to think her feelings might remain too, but he doubted it somehow.

Her leg crossed over his as she shifted closer still and Spike did his best not to react to the feel of her body so near to his. The T-shirts Joyce had dressed them in now barely reached their waists and left little to anyone's imagination. Spike closed his eyes briefly, and let out a sigh of relief when she stop wriggling against him. He lay there and watched her taking even breaths and knew it would be impossible to sleep. He must enjoy this moment for as long as it lasted, because he had a definite feeling it would not last long.

* * *

Buffy had a hard time keeping up her facade of being asleep, but she knew she must. When she'd first woken up and her mind had processed what had happened she didn't know whether to laugh of cry. Something about a spell that Willow did had been mentioned but she was just a child when they talked about it and she hadn't been paying much attention. Just a child, it seemed odd but she and Spike had been children. Her memories had got so muddled up and even now it was difficult to keep them straight. One thing she knew for certain was that she had very strong feelings for a certain vampire, who held her in his arms right now. 

He'd said he loved her, she'd said it back, and on her hand she wore his ring, a symbol of their promise to marry each other one day. It was ridiculous and she knew it, but he'd been her best friend or possibly even more than that, and she knew in the morning it would all have to end. He wouldn't want to be her friend anymore, he'd go right back to wanting to kill her and she must do the same. The spell had ended and that meant their relationship must too. He's evil, she reminded herself, but it was difficult to convince herself after all they'd shared. In their child form, they were different people in some ways, but in others they were just little versions of their actual selves. He was still Spike and she was still Buffy, both with their super-strength, and yet they cared for each other in a way that was new and strange to the Slayer. She didn't want it to end, if it was anyone but Spike this had happened with she wouldn't let it stop now just because their time as five year olds was over, but he wouldn't want her now and she shouldn't want him.

He pulled her tighter to him, she assumed wrongly it was a subconscious act he performed in his sleep and she shivered in a glorious way when his cool fingers ran over her skin. She swore she heard him repeat words he'd said before, calling her that ridiculous name his child-sized version had made up, but she decided she must be wrong.

Wanting to get closer, she turned around in the circle of his arms, feigning sleep the whole time just in case she woke him. She dare not open her eyes in case he saw, she couldn't stand the confrontation right now. Just for tonight she wanted him to hold her and love her, for as long as possible. In the morning she would deal with the whys and wherefores and the big fight she knew was inevitable. She'd have to play the part of the disgusted, high and mighty Slayer, and pretend it didn't hurt when the sight of her appalled him. She could cry when he was gone and start to get over him as he walked out of her life, just like every other man she'd ever cared about had done. At least for a couple more hours though, they could be happily in love.

* * *

The sun-light shone through the gap between the drapes, getting Giles right in the eyes. He squirmed to get away and found it impossible and he realised why when he looked down. Curled up beneath his arm, head resting on his chest was Joyce, fast asleep as he had been a moment ago. After a brief moment of wondering at how peaceful and beautiful she looked it occurred to him that he could actually see her. He grinned at the realisation, and eager to share the good news with Joyce, he jostled her shoulder slightly in an attempt to wake her. It didn't work, and believing he'd never get another opportunity like this he followed his instincts and put his lips to hers. 

Joyce slowly awoke, opening her eyes and feeling a little startled to realise the dream she'd been having had crossed over into reality. Rupert was kissing her and it was just as wonderful as she remembered it being last year when he'd leaned her back over that cop car and...

"Good morning" he smiled when he finally pulled away slightly.

"Hi" she replied softly, feeling quite breathless but perfectly happy.

"I must say you are a beautiful sight to wake up to" he told her, "and yes, that does mean my eyes are fully functional once again"

"Oh, that's wonderful Rupert" Joyce grinned, hugging him and suddenly realising how close they'd become again. He moved to kiss her again but she quickly pulled away, realising what had happened.

"Oh, goodness" she gasped, scrambling from the couch. Giles looked quite hurt that she appeared to be running away but she quickly explained, "If you're sight is back, then the kids..." she left the rest of the sentence unsaid as she hurried up the stairs, not entirely sure when she got to the door whether she should just barge in or knock. The decision was about to be made for her.

* * *

Buffy stirred as she woke up, opening her eyes and seeing Spike laying beside her, watching her. She fought the smile that wanted to form on her lips and sat up sharply, pulling the covers tight around her. 

"What the hell is going on!" she acted like a pro and the vampire followed suit, looking suitably disgusted by their current situation.

"How the bloody hell should I know!" he yelled back, "Just woke up, saw you there and...what did you do to me?" he accused, knowing full well she'd done nothing at all. Nothing but love him of course.

"You think I want to be within ten feet of you?" Buffy asked incredulousy, knowing she wanted to be so much closer and yet something made her deny it all, "Get out" she said, hoping it came out nastily as she pulled the bed clothes tighter around her.

Spike couldn't help the smirk that formed on his lips as he leaned towards her.

"Look at you, all defensive, like a bloody terrified virgin" he told her, making her squirm.

"I'm fairly certain" she said, leaning in also, "that I told you to get out!"

"Where would you have me go, pet?" he asked, getting out of the bed but making no move to leave the room, "In case you didn't notice, daylight outside" he pointed out, though her eyes didn't turn to the window, just stayed on his body, showed off by the T-shirt that was tight on his chest now. The fact that it was all he wore except his underwear was something to hold her attention too.

"Whats up, Slayer?" he smirked, "Seen something you like?" he leered.

There was something about the way he looked at her, like it wasn't as simple as it seemed. Maybe he was acting as much as she was, she couldn't tell, but all this innuendo and the way he stared too much, it gave her an idea.

"That all depends" she said, surprising him, "You see anything you want, Spike?" she asked innocently, letting the covers drop from her body.

The vampire took his time looking her up and down before climbing back onto the bed beside her and answering her question in a soft voice.

"Yeah, I see something I want" he told her, running his fingers down her arm and picking up her left hand as he had done earlier whilst she slept, "I think this is mine" he said, pushing her own hand towards her face till she realised his ring rested on her finger, "Be a luv and give me the soddin' ring back, eh pet?" he smirked evilly, "'S the best one I've got"

He climbed off the bed, taking the comforter with him and wrapping it round his waist. He had enough respect for Joyce that he didn't want to embarrass her if they met in the hall. She'd always been decent to him, even before the child-making spell.

"You bastard" Buffy sneered as she tried to pull the ring from her finger. It was much more difficult that she anticipated and after several attempts she was practically growling at the confounded item of jewellery that flatly refused to come free from her finger.

"Stuff the bleedin' ring, Slayer" Spike shook his head, "I'm outta here" he said, reaching for the door knob. As he opened the door, Joyce practically fell through it, looking more than a little embarrassed.

"Spike, Buffy, you're back" she smiled nervously, unsure as to what exactly had been happening before she arrived.

"Hello Joyce" the vampire smiled amiably, "Was just wonderin', any chance of a cuppa?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

"Oh, yes, absolutely" Buffy's mother nodded, backing out of the room once again as the Slayer got off the bed, taking the covers with her and wrapping them round her body, "Did you want anything, Buffy?" Joyce checked.

"Two minutes alone with Spike and a pointy stick?" she suggested, immediately regretting her choice of phrasing when his eyebrow raised in a suggestive manner.

"Now, now, Slayer" he smirked, "Not in front of Mum" he said, slipping by the two women and heading downstairs.

Joyce sighed from both relief that neither of them were dead, and because she knew despite appearances the love they'd had for each other as children had not been completely extinguished by the reversal spell.

To Be Continued...

A/N2 : Well, I hope the recations post-spell didn't disappoint anyone. Please give your opinions in the good old-fashioned reviewing type way and I'll update when I can.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N : I am so inspired to write fic right now, thank god for a little time off work or I'd never have time to write all the one-shots and new chapters and everything that I am so inspired to do right now! This is one of my fave stories to write and I'm so glad you, the readers, like to read it so much. Thanx so much to you all; kargrif, Ape18, Pulchra Nex, Freezyboncoolipants, Moonjava, Moluvsnumber17, Bridge, Xtremely-Canadian, Demonica Mills, Stephangel18, Rowan Rice, star2421, Brunettepet, funkydevil206, SlaYeRGiRLkaL, Hellmouth2, Daniel Wesley Rydell, DGtek-CrazyaboutAngel, CrazymySpike, BuffyandDracoLover, Arisluv, msberry, Anyanka0705, Magick, pixiecorn, velja, Archnemeses, rcagua, spuffy4eva, wigi, rrnrios, Spuffyfan4eva, neltie, amberblood, Melissa. You're all awesome! Here's the new chapter, not far to go now!  
_(For disclaimer, etc. - See Chapter 1)_

Chapter 15

"Ah, hello Spike" Giles spoke uncertainly when the vampire appeared at the bottom of the stairs. The ex-Watcher had just been opening the drapes but quickly closed them again as Spike came into the room.

"Got those peepers of yours back to fully functional now then I see" he commented but Giles was far too amused by what this supposed evil creature was wearing to really pay attention to his words.

"Yes, indeed" he answered absently, taking in the sight of Spike who was wearing a lemon yellow T-shirt and something that greatly resembled a skirt of some kind, though in fact it was the comforter from Buffy's bed.

"I don't know where my clothes are or what size they'll be, and what I've been wearing won't exactly fit now will it, Watcher" he complained, "'Sides I'm not gonna embarrass poor Joyce when she's been good to me"

That surprised Giles quite a bit. Though he was naturally releived to know Spike was a non-violent vampire due to the chip in his head, he was a little stunned to realise that Spike actually seemed to like Buffy's mother and even appreciate what she'd done for him these past few days.

"Erm, I could fetch you your other jeans and T-shirt" Giles offered, "I believe they're still at my house"

"Very decent of you, Rupert...Why?" he asked suspiciously as the Watcher looked around for his jacket and glasses so he could leave.

"As you say, Joyce does not need the embarrassment" Giles told the vampire as he headed for the front door, pushing his spectacles onto his face as he went. He was gone before the Summers women made it back down the stairs and Spike was still standing there wondering what the hell was going on.

"Now, let's see about getting you that coffee, Spike" Joyce smiled amiably, leading him through to the kitchen, "Or would you prefer hot chocolate"

"Coffee's fine, thanks Joyce" the vampire smirked, liking the fact she remembered what he preferred, not just during his throwback phase but right back to last year when he'd come visiting. A little worse for wear and pining for Dru, the only person with any sympathy for his breaking heart was this woman, the Slayer's Mum of all ironic beings!

"So, um, I suppose Xander caught up with Willow last night" she said as she busied herself with making coffee and something for Buffy to eat. It was clear she just wanted a conversation and Spike wondered if perhaps it was to cover her disappointment about Giles leaving so suddenly.

"S'pose he did" he shrugged, "Maybe he's not as useless as I had him down for...but then I seem to recall you did a lot of helping Joyce"

"Oh, not really" she shook her head, "but someone had to look after the two of you when you were kids and dear Rupert was blind..." she paused shortly after mentioning his name, but forced a smile when she handed Spike is drink. He thanked her and was trying to think of something clever and maybe comforting to say about Giles when Buffy slammed into the kitchen.

"Well" he smirked when she looked daggers at him, "Aren't you just a little ray of sunshine"

"If I were you'd be dead" Buffy told him nastily, "So hey, I'll look into the change"

"You wound me Slayer" he said with mock pain, a hand over his unbeating heart, "and not twenty four hours ago I had you pledging your heart to me"

"That was a spell, and you know it" she snapped, sitting down on the stool beside him but making a big deal of turning her back as Joyce passed her a plate of pancakes.

"If it was just the spell" Spike said, leaning in too much for Buffy's liking "Why are you still wearing my ring?" he asked, unable to tear he smirk from his face.

Buffy looked down at her hand and squirmed uncomfortably.

"The stupid, ugly thing won't come off" she complained, making further attempts to remove it, "but don't worry I'll cut it off if I have to"

"You bloody will not!" Spike yelled and Joyce turned to them both with a frustrated glare.

"Stop it you two, right now!" she snapped, almost as if she'd forgotten they were adult-sized again now, though apparently that was not the case, "You acted more grown up when you were forced to be five" she told them, "Can't you just be civil for a few hours until sun down when Spike can leave?"

"Sorry Mom" Buffy mumbled when her mother's distress became apparent, "I just...he makes me mad"

Spike's response was an incredulous snort, but he duly apologised to 'Mum' too, as he finished off his coffee. Joyce left the room in silence and the pair she left behind shared a glance.

"You should go talk to her, Slayer, y'know woman to woman" Spike told her, "Reckon what we spotted between her and Giles in our tiny-tots phase might have been exaggerated but still real"

"You think my Mom and Giles are really...like, a couple?" Buffy asked, not sure whether she was happy or not about that. When she'd learned of their little time together under the thrall of the Band Candy she'd been disgusted but that had been mostly sex, plus it was over a year ago and she was much more grown up and understanding about things now. She smiled to herself as she thought that, says the girl who was five years old up until a few hours ago!

"Huh?" she said absently when she realised Spike had spoken to her again.

"I said, you might want to get that little chat in before good old Rupes gets back" he repeated, as he got up to put his now empty mug in the sink, "He's only nipped back to his place for my jeans, won't take him more than another five minutes, even at the speed he bloody drives" he rolled his eyes and without thinking Buffy did as he'd told her too and followed her mother upstairs.

The phone rang as Spike walked through to the living room and he picked it up.

"Er, Summers' house" he said with a frown, regretting his actions.

"Who is that?" asked Xander's voice and the vampire rolled his eyes.

"Who do you think it is, Whelp, the soddin' Easter Bunny?" he snapped, causing the boy to launch into one of his little, 'you've got a chip, we can kick your ass' speeches that were almost guaranteed to bore Spike into a coma before the end.

"Look, you called for reason, right boy?" he interrupted, "So tell me what it is and then bugger off"

"You kinda already told me what I wanted to know" Xander admitted, "You're back to your full-size annoying self so I guess the Buffster is back too, and if Giles has his sight back then we're a full house"

"Yeah, everything's just fine and dandy here in Sunnyhell" he said, some sarcasm apparent, "You found the little red witch then I guess?"

"Willow's with me" Xander confirmed, "She fell asleep half way back, I just pulled over to call and check the reversal spell had cleared up everything. Seems it has so I'm gonna get home"

"See ya when we see ya then I s'pose" Spike sighed, hanging up before the boy could say anything else, "Right" he smiled walking into the living room and making himself comfortable on the couch, his feet propped up on the coffee table "What's on telly?"

* * *

"Mom?" Buffy called uncertainly, pushing the bedroom door open and finding her mother sitting on the bed. Joyce glanced at her daughter and seemed to wipe away a tear as she beckoned her into the room.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, sweetheart" she apologised as Buffy sat down beside her, "It's all been a little confusing the last few days, trying to cope with two small children again and Rupert without his sight..."

"You did great, Mom" Buffy smiled, "I remember you looking after me and Spike, and Giles too. I can't believe how well you dealt with all the weirdness"

"Somebody had to" Joyce smiled back to her little girl, who was once again not quite so little, "I'd almost forgotten how cute you were at five" she reminisced, putting a hand to her daughters cheek.

"Mom" Buffy complained, rolling her eyes, "I can't believe that happened, it was so crazy but, y'know I actually haven't felt so free in a long time"

"You and Spike certainly spent a lot of time together" Joyce fought a grin, "You and he behaved better together as kids than you do as adults"

"Yeah, well" Buffy sighed, "Once the sun goes down hopefully he'll leave town or something" she said, absently playing with the ring on the third finger of her left hand. It did not go unnoticed by her mother, but she had something a little more important to say to her daughter right now.

"Buffy, I need to ask you something and it's, well, it's not easy" she said uncomfortably, "The thing is, Rupert and I, well we...at least I..."

"Mom" Buffy interrupted, unable to stand anymore of her mother's babbling, "I know you like him. Me and Spike noticed 'when we were five'" she air-quoted, "Just because we're back now and we understand that hand holding doesn't mean automatic wedding bells, it's still obvious you like each other"

"Does it bother you?" Joyce asked worriedly, hoping her daughter approved. The situation with her robo-boyfriend Ted wasn't that long ago and then there was the last time she'd had dealings with Rupert under that spell...

"It's kinda wiggy" Buffy admitted, the look on her face enforcing her words, "I mean you're both kinda of an age and...well, I guess if you're happy I'll try to be happy for you" she sighed, "but please promise me you won't do stuff in front of me" she made a face and waved her hand in a random gesture on the word 'stuff'. Joyce held back a smile.

"I promise not to 'wig you out' with 'the stuff'" she said with a nod, "To be honest I think perhaps now the spell is over things might have changed anyway"

"Why?" Buffy frowned, "I mean, it wasn't a love spell or anything that was on us. We were kids and Giles was blind, nobody said we had to fall for anyone else. If that happened it's cos it would've anyway..." she stopped talking when she realised what she'd said and Joyce gave her a pointed look as the Slayer continued to play with Spike's ring on her finger.

Buffy followed her mother's eyes down to her hands and realised what she was doing.

"It's not the same thing" the Slayer squirmed, dropping her hands to her sides and then sitting on them to stop herself so much as looking at the ring anymore.

"Buffy, I know Spike is not exactly perfect boyfriend material" her mother admitted, and the younger blonde snorted a laugh, "but underneath it all he's a good boy"

"Maybe as a kid he was okay" the Slayer agreed grumpily, as she got up and headed for the door "but he is not a boy, he's been around like ten times longer than me, and hello! Evil vampire!" she pointed out as she opened the door to leave the room, "He means nothing, Mom" she concluded with as much force as she could muster before exiting the bedroom and closing the door behind her.

On the other side she took a deep breath and put her hand up in front of her face. The light shone of the silver surfaces of the skull ring she wore.

"He means nothing" she repeated in a whisper, before closing her eyes and shaking her head, knowing what a lie it all was. Softly she spoke the truth as she fought tears.

"He means everything"

To Be Continued...

A/N : Comments? Opinions? I always love to know what you think of my fic, so please press that button and review!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N : Woah, so many wonderful reviewers to thank again! Here goes; Freezyboncoolipants, Brunettepet, Arisluv, Moonjava, Daniel Wesley Rydell, libraflyter, sheilamarie, SlaYeRGiRLkaL, Hellmouth2, Moluvsnumber17, spikes-slayer29590, wigi, amberblood, Demonica Mills, Virginia Riddle-Malfoy, Aliesha, pixiecorn, Bridge, Angel sumortis, Spuffyfan4eva, spuffygurl11, Pulchra Nex, Syd, Anyanka0705, spuffy4eva, lil-leti, some girl, Buffy The Vampire Slayer, MaidenRo, Rowan Rice, Xtremely-Canadian, msberry, Aisling-Siobhan, nscara5, Celestia Nailo, Melissa, Lady Nightspike, Magick, nekokitsune13, funkydevil206- so many awesome people makes for a lot of name typeage, but I don't mind. Thank you all for your support. Here's the new chapter!  
_(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)_

Chapter 16

Long awkward hours past at 1630 Revello Drive. Giles arrived back with some proper clothes for Spike though by now it had come to light that both his and Buffy's original outfits were both perfectly fine and back to full-size. Spike was exceedingly glad to get back into his black outfit, and to find that his precious coat would be wearable again when he needed it.

Buffy did all she could to avoid the vampire, who in turn seemed to make every effort to keep out of the Slayer's way. The four of them spent some of their time all pretending to watch a movie on TV though in truth their minds were all elsewhere, thinking of one they ached for that sat not a few feet from them, but were not ready to admit it right now.

When the phone rang, everyone seemed to want the excuse of answering it to leave the awkward atmosphere of the living room. It was Buffy that ran fastest and made it to the ringing phone before anyone else.

"Hey Buff, it's me" Xander told her, trying not to yawn. He'd driven so many hours and on limited sleep ever since Willow's spell, which was now thankfully over, he felt as if he could sleep well into the next century given half a chance.

"Xander, how are you?" she checked, "Is Willow with you? Is she okay?"

"Everything's cool" her friend assured her, "We're at the dorm, Will's dropping off her bag and using the bathroom and stuff, then I planned on bringing her over to see you guys - she kinda wants to apologise"

"It'll be great to see her but y'know she doesn't have to be sorry" Buffy shook her head, "She didn't mean to do any harm"

"I told her" Xander agreed, "but you know Will, all big with the guiltage"

They talked a little while longer before hanging up with the promise to see each other very soon. Buffy told the others what had been said and Joyce said she needed to go out to the store for a few things if people were coming over. Buffy frowned, and insisted her mother was being over-the-top about this. It was only Wills and Xand coming over to say hi, but Joyce insisted there were things she must fetch right now. Buffy only understood when her mother called for Giles attention.

"Er, Rupert, would you like to come with me?" she asked almost shyly, "I could use some help carrying things"

"Oh, certainly Joyce" he smiled, as they got their jackets and left together, leaving Buffy and Spike alone and the movie they'd been watching long over. The TV was turned off and a deathly silence fell over the house. Spike stared over at Buffy as she in turn kept her eyes on a picture on the wall, anything just so she didn't have to face being alone with him like this.

The vampire studied her, wondering at what an actress she really was. She played the part of the high-and-mighty Slayer pretty well, telling him it was all the spell that made her like him. Truth was he meant a lot more to her than she admitted, he'd heard her after she'd been talking to Joyce upstairs.

He'd realised shortly after they'd disappeared up the stairs that he needed one of the Summers women to fetch him some more blood since there was none in the fridge. He was just two steps up when he'd heard Buffy exit the bedroom, the soft click of the door perfectly clear due to his vampiric hearing ability.

"He means nothing" she'd said, making him feel sick to his stomach, especially when he smelt the salt water she shed from her eyes. He was about to walk away, maybe grab the throw from the couch and make a run for it, find some other place to call home, but then the truth had met his ears.

"He means everything" she'd whispered and then he knew he wasn't the only one play acting following the spell. She did feel the same, her love for him had survived the process of bringing them back to adulthood just as his had.

Now as they sat here alone together he planned on admitting to his true feelings, in the hope she might do the same. It seemed she was a little more stubborn that he'd bargained for.

"Buffy" he got her attention, though she didn't seem happy to be forced to look at him. When he realised how intently she was looking back at him now he completely lost all hold on what he was going to say, "I, er...you managed to get that ring of mine off yet? I want that back y'know" he snapped, mentally kicking himself.

"It won't come off" she told him, demonstrating her point by pulling on it and wincing when it stuck at her knuckle.

"Well, guess there's only one thing to do then" he sighed, before grinning, "Just have to cut your finger off I s'pose"

"Yeah, right" Buffy scoffed, though she couldn't help the slight laugh that escaped her lips. When he smirked at her that way he was incredibly sexy she realised and when his expression turned into a playful grin like it usually did he was the little boy who'd meant so much to her. Either way it was becoming increasingly difficult to hate him like she knew she should.

"Gotta say, as much fun as it was runnin' round like a kid for while" he said, getting up from the chair he'd been sitting in and moving to join her on the couch, "There are definite advantages to being back to normal"

Buffy hated how she had trouble breathing when he came close to her. She remembered how he'd held her last night, how safe and perfect it'd felt.

"There were definite up-sides to the spell too" she said quietly, loving how they'd been such great friends and knowing there was no way to get that back, though in truth more than friends was on her mind now.

Spike seemed to know exactly what she was thinking as he stared at her. Those bright blue eyes of his felt like they were looking into her soul and she could barely breathe again.

"Buffy..." he began only to be interpreted by a loud knock on the door, "Oh, bugger" he complained as the Slayer practically jumped off the the sofa and went to open the door.

"Hey" Willow smiled uncertainly beside Xander, "Buffy, I'm so sorry" the red-head immediately added as her friend pulled her into a hug.

"You don't have to apologise, Will" the blonde assured her, "You didn't mean to do what you did, I know that"

"But the damage I could have done" the witch went on to say as she and Xander came into the house and Buffy closed the door behind them "the damage I did do! I mean, all those demons chasing Xander, and Giles being blind, and you forced to run around and be friends with a disgusting, evil...hey Spike" she changed her sentence immediately when she turned and realised he was right in front of her. Buffy felt awful for him.

"Nice to see you too, Red" he said, looking far from happy, "Alright with you if I have a fag in your basement, Slayer?" he asked the blond, going over to his coat and rummaging through the pockets, "Can't rightly go outside, sun blazin' and all"

"Sure, go ahead" Buffy nodded, not appreciating the look Xander shot her way, "Xand, have you seen Anya since you got back? Y'know she was really worried about you" she told the brunette.

"Oh geez, Ahn, I completely forgot to call her" he realised, putting a hand to is head that ached from all the stress, "I should go see her now" he said looking for confirmation from his girls who both nodded.

"I'll hang here with Buffy, if that's okay" said Willow, "and then I'll walk back to campus"

When Xander was gone the two girls shared the couch and the red-head again started an apology.

"Willow, really, it's okay" Buffy promised her, "Of all people that need an apology I'm the least needy...well, except maybe for Spike" she smiled slightly.

"You didn't mind being five and friends with him?" the witch looked confused by that and Buffy sighed.

"I dunno" she admitted, "I mean, it was confusing and a little upsetting for a while. None of my memories fitted together and that was wiggy but..." she paused before continuing, "Will, it didn't matter. None of the badness meant anything, the slaying and all was something I knew I was supposed to do, but it was okay"

"Because you were too little to really understand?" Willow frowned, not sure she was getting it. Buffy shook her head, as she studied her hands. Eventually she looked up, dreading what might happen when she said what she must.

"It was okay because...Spike was there" she admitted, "As crazy as it sounds he was there for me and he cared about me and as weird as everything got I just knew that the love between us was real...and forever"

"Love?" Willow looked stunned, "Th-there's love now?" she stammered, wondering if she'd accidentally cast more than one spell here, something to induce weird attractions or whatever, but the look on her friends face was too serious and genuine to be faked by the magicks.

"I don't know about now" Buffy shook her head, as she looked own at her hand, the tiny shaft of light though the crack in the drapes causing the silver ring she wore to glint, "He keeps asking me for his ring back and being all mean and evil-ish like he used to be...either he doesn't love me anymore or he's one hell of an actor"

"How come you still have the ring without telling him you like him?" Willow wanted to know.

"I told him I can't get it off" the Slayer admitted.

"And can you?" the red-head wanted to know. Buffy said nothing as she took hold of the silver item, puling it passed her knuckle and off the end of her finger, before pushing it firmly back on.

Willow sighed sadly.

"Oh boy, you got it bad" she realised.

"You don't mind?" Buffy asked worriedly, "I mean, you don't think I'm a freak? Like Freako-girl that only has serious relationships with guys old enough to be her ancestors?"

"Buffy, in case you haven't noticed my love life ain't exactly rainbows and sunbeams right now" Willow smiled sadly, "I'm not going to start judging your choices in life. Besides, Xander's latest flame was kinda demony, and Spike is...well, evil, but not so much with the chip in his head, right?"

"Was that a yes or a no to my question?" Buffy smiled in spite of herself, really not having followed the to's and fro's of what her friend had said too well.

"Well" Willow considered, "to be honest I don't really remember the question" she admitted, "but Buffy, I just want you to be happy" she told her, "I want us all to be happy and if that means being with people that aren't perfect well, hey, who is prefect these days?" she smiled.

"Thankyou, Will" her best friend was almost tearful as she hugged the witch tightly, "And y'know I'm kinda glad your spell went all kablooey"

"Not often I hear that" Willow laughed lightly as the two friend pulled apart again, right as Spike came up from the basement again. Both girls turned to look at him and he frowned.

"What?" he asked suspiciously, looking down and then up, checking he hadn't transformed back into a kid or a random demon or something, "Reason why you two are looking at me like some kind of science project?" he checked.

Buffy opened her mouth to answer, to tell him the truth, but the words wouldn't come.

"What's the matter, Slayer?" he asked, head tilting to one side, "D'you really miss me all that much? I was only gone for a minute" he smirked. His stupid comments spoiled her plan to be honest, hardening her heart against him once again.

"I'm just disappointed" she lied, getting up and pushing passed him to leave the room, "I was hoping you might set yourself on fire with your cigarette"

"Bitch" Spike called behind her as she bolted up the stairs.

Willow rolled her eyes as she watched him storm off towards the kitchen. She really had been right about their childish behaviour. After all that had happened, they still couldn't admit that they like each other. Perhaps she should have left them as kids.

To Be Continued...

A/N2 : Seems all my fics are ending at the moment...thank God I'm already having new ideas ;-) Please review on this chapter. There are probably only going to be two more!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N : Thanks to the latest reviewers; Moonjava, Daniel Wesley Rydell, SlaYeRGiRLkaL, lil-leti, Bridge, amberblood, Hellmouth2, Dark Drusilla, Spuffy6, Spuffyfan4eva, spikes-slayer29590, Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Magick, spikes4everangel, Freezyboncoolipants, Aisling-Siobhan, Mony19, Arisluv, Demonica Mills, SpikeLovesMe, spuffy4eva, Lady Nightspike, Anigen, Brunettepet, funkydevil206, Rowan Rice, Moluvsnumber17, KaiNscara, Crazy4mySpike, pixiecorn, LuckyGal91, CommaSplice, MaidenRo. I love writing this fic and it's great to know you're loving reading it, but it is almost over! In the meantime, hope you enjoy this new chapter.  
_(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)_

Chapter 17

"Oh, Willow" Joyce was surprised to find the young red-head coming out of the house as she and Rupert arrived back. The witch was equally surprised to note that Buffy's Mom was holding hands with Giles!

"Mrs Summers, hey" she managed a smile, "Giles, I am so sorry about what happened..."

"Yes, I should think that you are" the Watcher said with a slight annoyance in his voice, and Willow looked at her feet like a naughty school kid who'd been thoroughly shamed, "Nevertheless I don't suppose any major harm was done" Giles conceded, "and indeed some greater good did come out of it" he smiled at Joyce as he squeezed her hand and Willow glanced between the two of them uncertainly.

"You two are all...coupley?" she guessed, not really sure how one was supposed to deal with this kind of situation.

"Yes, Willow, I suppose you could say that we are" Joyce couldn't shift the grin from her face. She and Rupert had worked things out during there trip into the town and back. Both admitted they had deep feelings for the other, that may very well be love, and it was something they were both interested in exploring further. Joyce was so grateful that Buffy had understood and only hoped her daughter could find a way to get along with Spike, maybe even admit her true feelings for him. The two of them were impossible to be around as things stood.

"Er, Willow" she asked the girl who was about to leave, "Are Buffy and Spike okay?"

"Sure" the red-head nodded, the smile on her face far from convincing.

"Willow?" Giles prompted her to tell the truth and she sighed.

"They kinda yelled and slammed some doors" she admitted, "but nobody got bloody or dusty, so it could have been way worse"

She left then and Joyce shared a look with Giles as she put the key into the door.

"I think they were easier to deal with as kids" she told him as she let them both into the house, "At least they were honest about their feelings then"

"Feelings?" the Watcher frowned slightly, "You're not suggesting that Buffy feels anything other than hatred for Spike, I hope" he checked as he helped Joyce carry her groceries through to the kitchen.

"Rupert really, you must have noticed what's between them" she rolled her eyes, "Nobody fights like they do without having some kind of attraction..." she trailed off when she found Spike half hidden in the refrigerator, "Hello, Spike" she greeted him as his head appeared from behind the door.

"Sorry, Joyce" he apologised, "Was just looking for something to...well, there's sort of a lack of blood" he admitted.

"Oh, yes" she remembered suddenly digging into one of the bags on the counter and handing him a container, "Here, I didn't forget"

"You are an absolute star, Joyce" he smiled and thanked her.

Despite the fact his demon was just about ready to scream from frustration, he took the time to pour the blood into a mug, though he didn't bother warming it before he drank it down. He even had the good grace to turn his back so she didn't see his game face as he gulped down the red substance he craved.

"Where is Buffy?" Giles asked suspisciouly as Joyce put away the groceries.

"Upstairs" Spike answered shortly, "Doesn't favour my company so much now we're back to full-size"

The way he said it, the pain it seemed to cause him, Giles was quite astonished to realise that perhaps dear Joyce was at least correct about the vampire's feelings for Buffy, if not hers for him. It ought not to be possible for a demon such as Spike to have real feelings of love for anyone, but Giles had learnt that much like people, vampires could not be labelled and sorted into sets. Angel was an anomaly and he was beginning to wonder if perhaps Spike was too. In fact it begged the question, were any of the vampires along the blood-line of Aurelius altogether average or normal...?

"Spike, honey" Joyce said gently, placing a hand on his harm, "You know how stubborn my daughter can be, and I happen to know you can be just as bad" she told him with a look, "You just have to work at it, I'm sure she'll come around"

Although he did hear all that she said and appreciated her concern, Spike's mind had got a little stuck at the term of affection, honey. He had pet names for everyone, but the only names applied to him were those related to evil and badness, until now.

"Thankyou, Joyce" he said sincerely, putting his hand briefly over hers. Of course she had no idea just how much he really meant that, "but I think it'll be best all round when the sun gets down low enough that I can vacate your premises" he smiled sadly.

"Well, you're welcome back anytime you want" she assured him, as Giles looked on, a little amazed.

Spike just nodded gratefully, before glancing over at the clock.

"If it's alright with you, I'm gonna catch the rest of Passions" he said, getting up from the stool and going through to the living room to watch TV. Joyce sighed as she turned back to the refrigerator and finished putting away the things she and Giles had bought.

"It's incredible" the Watcher said, almost more to himself than to her, "You've tamed him, a vicious vampire and he's...he behaves so much like..."

"Like a human being?" Joyce supplied as she closed the door and came to sit beside him by the counter, "Rupert, he is. I know there's a demon in there too, his need for blood and 'allergy' to sunlight contest to that but...with what the Initiative have done to him he's no threat to anyone, all that's left is the normal boy he used to be" she explained, "Maybe I saw it faster than the rest of you because I don't entirely understand how the whole evil thing works" she admitted, "but I think Buffy saw it, under that spell, and it's real. He can love people Rupert, and I'm almost certain he loves my daughter"

"And you believe she feels the same?" Giles checked.

"I do" she agreed with a nod, "and of course it'd be so much simpler if she didn't, if she could have a 'normal' boyfriend" she air-quoted just as Buffy would, "but the world isn't perfect, Rupert, you know that"

"Indeed I do" he sighed, taking her hand in his, "Although I do feel as though it has improved a great deal, since you agreed we could, well, date I suppose would be the correct term"

Joyce smiled at that, before leaning in to kiss him briefly.

"I think maybe I should go talk to Buffy" she told him afterwards, "You promise not to get into a fight with Spike whilst I'm gone?" she checked with a hint of a smirk.

"I promise" he told her as she left the room, wondering how all that had happen had actually come to pass.

It seemed ridiculous to think how everything had changed so much in just a few days, but if time could be rewound and everything started again, Giles felt he would let it be exactly as it was. Buffy and Spike as a couple was something he may have to deal with, and that was definitely not something he relished but, he had Joyce to help him through any troubles he might face and he would willingly put up with a great deal to keep her at his side.

* * *

"Buffy?" Joyce called as she tapped on the bedroom door and the opened it, "You okay, honey?" she checked as she came into the room and found her daughter sitting on her bed with a cardboard box on her knees.

"I'm fine" the Slayer said quickly, shoving the box under the bed. Joyce frowned as she came over to sit beside her daughter, pulling the box back out. In it there were notes in unfamiliar handwriting, some photographs, a silver cross and a claddagh ring.

"It's not...I mean, I don't..." Buffy stumbled over what she meant to say, before taking a deep breath and starting over, "I couldn't throw it out, any of it" she admitted, "I loved Angel so much, and I know after he lost his soul he did some terrible things but..."

"But that didn't stop a part of you loving him?" her mother guessed. The younger blonde nodded and Joyce sighed.

"Buffy, sweetheart, it's perfectly natural" she explained, "Love is something that can't be constrained by good and evil or right and wrong. You know your father isn't a saint, he did things that hurt me but to this day there's a corner of my heart that can't fully let him go. He was my first love, my husband, and the father of my beautiful baby" she smiled fondly at her daughter, a hand on her cheek, "but in the end you have to find a way for the rest of you to get up, dust yourself off, and move on"

"That's just it" Buffy sighed sadly, "Am I moving on? If I...say there was a guy, with the potential for being either good or bad, and I chose to start something with him...is that good moving on or bad?" she wanted to know, "Because it could all go wrong again, just like with me and Angel"

Joyce knew why her daughter was so worried. It was quite clear she was talking about Spike and the potential dangers of starting a relationship with another vampire. Though she understood the pitfalls of the situation, Joyce had a different way of looking at things to the rest of there Scooby gang, having been kept out of that inner circle for so long.

"Buffy, everybody has potential for both good and evil" she pointed out, "Human beings are born with souls but it doesn't stop some of them committing terrible crimes. At least you know that Spike no longer has the ability to harm anyone..."

"Who said I was talking about Spike?" the Slayer snapped, "I, I never said I was talking about Spike? What does Spike have to do with this?"

Joyce closed her eyes and expelled a breath, before getting up and placing the shoebox of Angel memories on the bed.

"Come on" she said, encouraging Buffy to follow her downstairs. She did so, though a large part of her thought it was a bad idea to go where Spike would be.

"...yeah, but see the problem is his mother doesn't know yet, and if she finds out..." Spike suddenly stopped explaining the intricacies of a certain Passions plot-line to Giles when Joyce and Buffy came into the room.

"I wasn't watching it" the Watcher insisted, getting up from the chair as Spike dutifully got his feet down from the coffee table, "Spike just insisted on telling me about this ridiculous soap opera"

Joyce frowned a little at that.

"Passions is far from ridiculous, Rupert" she pointed out as she rummaged in her purse, "In fact if this episode wasn't a re-run, I would be quite happy to join Spike in watching it"

Spike shot a self-satisfied smirk in the Watcher's direction, shutting off the TV anyway since it seemed something more important was going on right now.

"Here" Joyce smiled as she handed a packet to Buffy, "I got Anya to drop the film off at the twenty-four hour place when she left here yesterday, and here they are"

The Slayer flipped open the packet and following a few random snaps of the gallery and her mother's birthday she found what she was clearly supposed to be looking at. The first was a picture of herself in her throwback five-year-old state, complete with pink Hello Kitty dungarees and hair in pigtails. After that the photos were not only of her but of Spike too, plus Giles and Joyce in the final one. She flicked through them quickly, hating to be reminded of how happy she'd been and how awful she felt now.

"They're great Mom" she said, in a shaky voice.

"May I see?" Giles asked her, interested to know what he'd missed and how Buffy and Spike had looked as the children he had only actually heard and not seen.

The blonde didn't say a word as she pushed the pile of pictures into the Watcher's hands and practically ran towards the front door.

"I'm going for a walk" she said, sounding emotional and before anyone could say anything else she was gone.

"Oh for heavens sake" Joyce sighed, flopping down into the armchair Giles had recently vacated, "Great matchmaking skills of a middle-aged mother" she complained to herself. Spike looked a little suspiciously at her as he got up and stood by Giles to see what the pictures were actually of. The Watcher handed the first one to him.

"This is what got the Slayer so upset?" he frowned, "Photos of her as a Little Bit?"

"I don't believe it was the photographs of just herself that troubled her" Giles pointed out, holding out the next picture to the vampire. In it he saw a miniature version of himself, which was quite disturbing since he only had a vague memory of his own looks, especially as a child since it was over a hundred years ago, and he never had his hair this way back then! What really got his attention was the fact he looked so ridiculously happy, as did Buffy whom he had his arm around in the picture.

He sank back down onto the couch, a smile forming on his lips as he traced his finger over the two figures in the photo. They'd been so insanely happy when they were together, just running around or watching cartoons and drawing those ridiculous pictures of each other and their little 'family'.

Joyce watched his expression shift through happy and sad, with an occasional touch of frustrated anger.

"The sun is setting" she told him with a pointed look, "Won't be long before it's completely down"

Spike looked up at her and then behind him through the gap in the drapes. She was right, another five minutes and it'd be safe enough for him to go find himself a home, or go after Buffy, whichever he chose. Question was, which would he choose?

To Be Continued...

A/N2 : Just one more chapter and then it's all over. Hope you liked this chapter, reviews are very much welcome as always.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N : Thanx so much to all the reviewers of the previous chapter; Moonjava, Daniel Wesley Rydell, Charmed-angel4, rrnrios, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Ape18, Moluvsnumber17, SlaYeRGiRLkaL, Courtney37, Spuffy6, Hellmouth2, Xtremely-Canadian, Aisling-Siobhan, velja, Mony19, Demonica Mills, Mr Lennox i pressume, Brunettepet, Rowan Rice, Freezyboncoolipants, Bridge, spuffy4eva, MaidenRo, funkydevil206, IceBlueRose, OnlyHaveEyesForYou, spuffygurl11, wigi, pixiecorn, meshomah, Lady Nightspike, Celestia Nailo, msberry, SpikeLovesMe, spikeswife1, in fact thanx to everyone who has reviewed any or all of the chapters of this story! You guys are all awesome and I hope you enjoy the ending to this fic!  
_(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)_

Chapter 18

Buffy didn't really know where she was going when she left her house. She wasn't even entirely certain why she'd left in the first place. Those pictures her mother had shown her, herself and Spike all happy together as kids, it just made it so clear to her what she'd lost and that hurt more than she could say. Obviously at that age she hadn't felt for him exactly what she did now. There was no sexual element to it when they were five, but she saw him. Buffy saw the real William because she didn't have the understanding of the world to pre-judge him on what he was, a vampire. He was a person rather than a thing and she was forced to take notice of that. He'd become her friend, her boyfriend even, if one could call it that at pre-school age. He'd promised to marry her one day and she'd agreed to that, and still she wore the ring he'd given her, pretending she could not remove it just so she didn't have to part with it.

Yet when she had to face him now, those times when she knew she should just tell him the truth of how she felt, she bottled it all up and spat out nasty insults and threats instead of the love she so wanted to share with him. She knew why, if she was honest. She could blame the fact that she now knew what he was and that made a difference, but it didn't. She could say he had changed, not just in physical size and appearance, but completely in his personality, but he hadn't, not really. The real reason she wouldn't commit to having any kind of feelings for him was because she was afraid.

There wasn't much that got the Slayer so scared that she ran from it, but the prospect of facing another relationship like the one she had with Angel put a fear in her like she'd never faced before. Things could be so good with Spike for a while, they had been with Angel, but one little thing could turn her whole world on it's head and she couldn't take that a second time. If Spike got the chip out of his head he could be evil again, just like Angelus, and she couldn't take that risk...could she?

Before the chip Spike had taken her side to fight against Acathla and his grand-sire, and just last year they'd fought side by side against a vampire gang sent by the Mayor. One might say that was all for his own gain but what about now? Under the spell it seemed the chip didn't work at all, and yet he hadn't harmed her, not once. Whenever Spike was around Buffy or Joyce he'd gone to great efforts to hide his vamp face and keep the violence inside. He'd threatened Xander, lashed out at Anya and Angel, but not once had he really meant to hurt the Slayer or her mother. Buffy hoped it was because he really did like her, maybe love her like he'd said he did. They'd shared a bed every night and he'd held her when she cried, never once taking advantage and biting her or anything.

Buffy had, at length, come to the conclusion that perhaps Spike did share her feelings of love, and yet she knew she could never admit to her own. So long as she held on to memories of Angel, she could never learn to trust Spike fully enough to commit to him. It would be easier all around if they just stayed out of each others way.

"So, this is where you ended up?" said an English voice in the dark and Buffy sighed. There was no chance of that then.

"What business is it of yours what I do?" she snapped, getting up from the gravestone she'd been sitting on and making to storm away. Spike caught her wrist as she went past him.

"Maybe I want it to be my business" he told her, "Maybe I'm startin' to realise that...I want you" he said seriously, eyes locked onto hers. Buffy swallowed hard, steeling herself against emotions that were running riot inside of her.

"I want, doesn't get" she said coldly, pulling her arm from his grip and turning away. He gave chase as she should have known he would.

"Bloody hell, Buffy, give a bloke a chance" he implored her, "You can't just switch it off, and under that spell..."

"Under that spell, what?" she yelled, turning back to face him so suddenly he nearly fell over her, "Under that spell we thought we were friends - big whoop" she said sarcastically, "Spell over, friendship over" she explained, but he wasn't buying it.

"No" he shook his head, "It's more than that, we had a connection"

She moved to walk away and he grabbed at her again, turning her around and holding her firmly in place, a hand on each of her upper arms.

"You loved me Buffy, and I loved you" he said, making her listen, "You're wearing my ring because we promised to marry each other for God's sake, that doesn't just mean nothing"

"Yes, it does" she half-yelled, seeming as though she were trying to convince herself as much as him, "Kids play games Spike, they make up stuff, they pretend to have weddings and all kinds of crazy things" she told him, pulling out of his grasp but remaining in front of him, "but that's all it is, a kids game...and ours is over now" she ended quietly, suddenly walking away so fast that Spike had only just registered she'd started moving when she was gone. She was crying again, he could smell her salty tears on the breeze and he hated it.

Still, he didn't go after her. He knew there was little point since they'd only end up fighting again and that got neither of them anywhere fast. He'd come out here both to look for her and find some place to call his own. He refused to be dependant on the Scoobies or Joyce, he was tougher than that. So the chip those Soldier Boys shoved up his brain stopped him hitting humans, but he could wail on any demons that came calling. He remembered getting twinges when he bit into Anya's ankles as a Little Bit, but there was not so much as a buzz when he's sunk his fangs into Angel. It'd make sense too, for the Initiative to make him non-violent to humans only, made unlife a little less rough on him at least.

As Buffy's scent faded away, Spike set off to find himself a crypt somewhere in the graveyard that he could fix up, or at least catch some sleep in. Joyce had treated him like a normal kid and got him in the habit of sleeping nights and being awake during the day, meaning he was getting tired already.

Tomorrow he'd deal with his Slayer issues. Maybe he'd grab her and snog her til she gave in to him, that idea had potential. If he didn't love her so damn much he might just kill her and have done with it to end all the trouble, but it was too late for that now. He was falling in love with the silly bint, and no-one could save him from that.

* * *

When Buffy arrived home, Joyce offered to get her some food but the Slayer declined saying she wasn't feeling so good and just wanted to go to bed. Her mother tried to apologise for upsetting her but Buffy assured her it wasn't her fault before hugging both her and Giles and hurrying up to her room.

"I suppose I should really be going" the Watcher realised, checking his watch, "I've taken up quite enough of your time one way or another"

"I'm not complaining" Joyce smiled, "You can take up my time any day...or night" she added with a decidedly suggestive look, that for the time being at least Giles tried to ignore. They shared one last kiss before he let himself out and Joyce decided perhaps she might turn in for the night too. She passed by Buffy's room, and headed for her own, hoping her daughter was no longer as upset as she had been.

In truth, the Slayer wasn't feeling too great at all. She sat on her bed looking into the same box of Angel related items that she had been looking at earlier. He was good-looking, she still thought that as she looked at the photographs, and the claddagh ring always brought both a smile to her lips and a tear to her eye for different reasons. He'd been her first true love, and now he was gone, having caused a lot of heart-ache in the in-between time. In short he wasn't perfect, but then neither was she and she was a human being, more or less. Parker had been human too and he'd treated her appallingly. With a sigh she got up from the bed, took the box over to the waste paper bin and poured the contents into it.

Buffy paused a moment to consider what she'd just done, and she smiled. The past was done with, no use dwelling on it. Tomorrow was another day, the future lay before her and it could be anything she wanted it to be. With a grin she got herself changed for bed and lay down to go to sleep.

The clock said it was ten thirty as she snuggled down under the covers, but she was still awake well past midnight. Somehow Buffy just could not find a comfortable position in which to sleep. The bed felt too big, which was insane when she thought about how much smaller she was last night, but she'd had someone to share the space with then. Screwing her eyes tight shut against the memories she turned over once again and concentrated on sleep, unfortunately that was easier said than done.

Letting her imagination wander, Buffy could feel Spike's arms around her, not the little boy holding the little girl, but the man holding the woman as it had been last night. It felt so good just to be held like that, to be loved as she knew she was. Tears came to her eyes once again when she realised what an idiot she'd been telling Spike it was all over between them when it was only just beginning. Life goes on, she'd come to that conclusion, let go of Angel in a way she hadn't before, and still she was lying here all alone...it didn't make sense.

Getting out of bed, she pulled on the first clothes she could find and crept out of her room and down the stairs, hoping not to wake her mother. She passed the table in the hall, trying to find some shoes, accidentally knocking something from it. She knelt to pick it up and by the light of the moon that shone through the window by the door, she realised what she held in hands - the photographs from earlier. The one right on top of the stack as she gathered them up was of her and Spike, but not a picture she remembered posing for. She was watching TV and the back of her head was facing camera, but Spike was staring at her with such adoration, it amazed her. It made her even more determined to find him and tell him what she should've told him before.

Shoving the picture in the pocket of her jacket she pulled on her shoes and crept out the front door. The only clue she had as to where he might be was the cemetery they'd had there fight in before. With any luck he wouldn't have gone far from there, she might even be able to feel his presence...

"Or I'll follow the paper trail" she said to herself as she got a few feet from the spot they'd stood at earlier, having found a cigarette butt crushed into the ground. When he was wound up about anything, Spike chain smoked. She'd noticed at Giles apartment and even before that when they'd fought together against Angelus. She'd complained about the filthy habit, but she was glad of it now.

Buffy was a few feet from a large crypt when the trail ended and she didn't need anyone to tell her that Spike was inside. He always did give her a different feeling to other vampires, as if it wasn't just her spider sense that vibrated but her whole being when he was close by. Maybe she'd been fighting an attraction to him longer than she thought.

Taking a deep breath and briefly asking herself what the hell she was doing, she pushed open the door to the crypt and went inside.

Immediately a figure leapt out of the darkness, spinning her around and pinning her to the wall, only to find his head ached like hell.

"Oh, it's you" Spike frowned, when he realised. His hands leaving her body to hold his own head til the pain subsided. He'd barely touched her so it didn't last long.

"You sound disappointed" Buffy said sadly, pulling herself from the wall and straightening out her jacket.

"Well, yeah" Spike smirked, "Found out this chip in my skull only works on humans. If you were a demon I could have done myself some killing" he pointed out, "Could use the release to be honest"

"Sorry to disappoint" Buffy half-joked, making him genuinely smile.

"Doubt you're capable of that, luv" he told her, "Still, didn't expect to see you so soon. What's up? Bed too big without me?" he joked, as he turned his back on her.

"Yes" she replied, the honesty of her answer shocking him into stillness, "The bed's too big, the house is too big, it's all wrong without you there"

He turned back slowly, looking suspiciously at her. All he could think was that another spell had been cast on her, either that or she'd gone completely sack of hammers, because not five hours ago she was telling him in no uncertain terms how little he meant to her.

When he didn't say anything, Buffy took the photograph from her pocket, stepped forward and held it out to him. After a moment he took it and smiled in spite of himself as he looked at it.

"Cute picture, Slayer" he commented, "but I don't see what good you think you're doing coming here, telling me you miss me and showing me pictures when a few hours ago you were giving me the speech about all of it meaning nothing. You can't just go back and forth changing your mind because..."

"Spike!" she interrupted in frustration as she came to stand right in front of him, "Just, shut up" she told him, putting a hand behind his head and pulling him into a kiss.

The whole world could've ended in true apocalyptic style, and it's doubtful either of them would've noticed as their arms wound round each other and the kiss deepened til they both moaned.

When Buffy realised she should really breathe before she passed out she pulled away a little, gasping in lungfuls of oxygen but smiling widely.

"So, what do you say, Spikey?" she giggled, "Still wanna be my Fang-face boy?"

He smirked at that, running his fingers through her blonde locks.

"All depends" he said playfully, "You still gonna marry me? Be my best Slayer-bint?" he asked, making her laugh out loud.

"Always" was her eventual answer, the mood turning serious again as he put his lips to hers, kissing her soundly and holding her so tight her feet almost came off the ground.

The photograph he'd been holding fluttered down to the floor, landing face up. A five year old vampire boy, who only had eyes for a similarly aged Slayer. It seemed insane but any idiot could see they were happy, both there in that picture and now in their adult forms, kissing each other senseless. For now at least, nothing else mattered.

The End

A/N2 : So there it is, end of the story. I loved writing this one and the response from you guys was awesome! Hope you'll all have the time and inclination to write a final review, because that would be great. As to a sequel, probably not for this fic, but don't worry more ideas are already forming in my head and starting to formulate on the page/screen!


End file.
